The heroes of time
by SreznoJIG
Summary: Link is raised on Lon Lon Ranch, instead of Kokiri Forest. Explore in this alternate story of Ocarina of Time of how much Link's destiny changes as Malon joins him on his journey to save the land of Hyrule.
1. PROLOGUE

**This Legend of Zelda; Orcarina of Time is going to be slightly the same, but will have a MAJOR plot twist, where Link, instead of growing up in Kokiri Forest, is raised in Lon Lon Ranch and will develop a strong bond with Malon from the very beginning. Now, this story is a bit based on a similar story that involves Malon joining Link on his adventures, but instead, Malon will join Link to save Hyrule from the start. It will be written in my own style, so don't see this as a copy of the other story. The Legend of Zelda; Orcarina of Time is one of the best videogames I've ever played and I'm glad that I finally decided to write a fanfic of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I only own the OC characters: Ateiti & Irena.**

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

_Beyond the borders of Hyrule, deep in the desert to the west, lives a nomadic tribe known as the Gerudo. Their race consists almost solely of women, but once in every hundred years, a single male would be born. This male is destined by Gerudo law to become their king._

_The Gerudo race was very different than the rather peaceful races across Hyrule. The Gerudo were well known for their reputation as a band of thieves and many people feared them._

_However, there was one Gerudo girl that wasn't like the others. Though she has the same long red hair like her 'sisters', her skin was lighter, had blue colored eyes instead of amber and a shorter sharp bird-like nose. Her name was Ateiti._

_When she grew up, Ateiti's characteristics were far different than her fellow Gerudo sisters. While all the Gerudo girls were eager to become the next generation of thieves, being feared and respected by the other races, Ateiti was more compassionate and kind, believing that stealing was wrong. This 'weakness' alienated herself from the rest of the tribe and was often bullied or beat up for being different._

_The only one that felt pity for her, was Ateiti's best friend, Irena. She helped her most of the time, so Ateiti wouldn't fall behind or being suspected not to have stollen anything._

_To ease her pain, Ateiti would sometimes climb to the highest peak of the Gerudo's Fortress during the night and sing to herself a beautiful song, imagining a place where she truly belongs._

* * *

**Ateiti's POV:**

I had just turned sixteen when I joined Irena with a few other sisters for a few weeks to Hyrule Castle Town, to find some boyfriends in order to reproduce. I didn't wanted to go, as I didn't wanted to be forced to breed. But my best friend, Irena convinced me to go anyway, as I already had a low reputation 'cause I'm kind to other people and speaking that stealing is wrong. So, Irena told me that if I breed another Gerudo girl to the tribe, it would at least give me some status among my sisters.

During the entire trip, I felt horrible. Irena was trying to give me some comfort, while my other sisters talked about our king, Ganondorf. I didn't listened much to what they were saying, but I did hear them saying something that our the teenage king had raided a whole caravan and slaughtered everyone, even the women and children. While my sisters thought that our king truly showed some balls to do that, to me, it was despicable!

As we finally arrived at the town, all my sisters were already busy on flirting with some men. Irena was having an intimate conversation with a Castle guard. But my refusal to breed by force caught up with me again. So I just remained near the town's gate, alone.

While I sat on a bench, watching the sun going down on the horizon, I slowly started to sing my own song to pass the time. I was so into singing my song, that I hadn't noticed the horse, that pulled a cart filled with bottles of milk, walking to me. It didn't surprised me, as the horses that my sisters stole, always calmed down after I singed quietly to them.

As it happily whinnied, I stroke it's head and smiled to the horse. The young man, who rode the shipment, stepped of the cart and said kindly to me "Looks like she really likes your singing".

While I didn't looked at him, I answered "Yes, she sure does". But then, when our eyes meet… we both looked at each other for some time. And for some reason I cannot explain, I started to blush.

The man snapped out of his thoughs and asked me friendly "Uhh… what are you doing out here, all alone?".

I answered by stating "I… I don't know actually…. Well, my… sisters are doing things that I… don't really wanted to do, so… that's why I'm here".

He looked at me confused, but then asked "Wait, are you a Gerudo?".

I nodded a bit "Yeah… I am".

Both of us didn't say a word for some time, but then he smiled "Well, I've never met a Gerudo that could sing so beautifully as you do".

I started to blush again because of his compliment "Thank you. Uhm… is that milk you're delivering?" I asked.

He nodded while taking a bottle out of the cart "It sure is. Lon Lon Milk, the best milk in all of Hyrule!" he then gave the bottle to me. I first wanted to pay for it, but he shook his head and said with a smile "It's on the house". That was really kind of him.

As I removed the cover, I took a sip from the milk. It was the most delicious drink I had ever drank! "Wow! This is delicious!".

"I thought you'd like it" he said without stopping to smile.

After I finished drinking the milk, he then asked me "What's your name?".

I smiled to him and answered "Ateiti. And you?".

"Talon… Talon Lon" he became nervous for some reason, what I thought was cute. He then chuckled while he pointed to my lip that I had some milk on it still, as I had a milk mustache, what looked funny. I started to giggle as I wiped away the milk.

I started to walk together with Talon, while he delivered the bottles with Lon Lon Milk to some shops and some to the town's people. We talked about almost anything, where we are from and what we like to do. Talon told me that he was from place called, Lon Lon Ranch, what was right in the middle of Hyrule Field and that had been in his family for five generations.

As night started to fall, Talon kept away for too long to deliver milk to Hyrule Castle. I started to get worried and decided to check on him, making sure if he was alright.

When I came close to the castle, I saw many guards guarding the way. It seemed that my Gerudo training had come in handy this time. After climbing over the main gate, sneaking past the guards, I found Talon near a delivery post of the castle, sleeping and snoring next to a few boxes filled with bottles of Lon Lon Milk. I tried to wake him up, but it was to no avail as he slept so deep. So I decided to lay next to him, and before I knew it, I fell asleep very close to him.

The next morning, he finally woke up. I was already awake, waiting for him to wake up. As our eyes meet, I smiled and said softly "Good morning".

Talon was surprised to see me lying next to him, but after standing up, he had calmed down and said "Oh… ehh… good morning, Ateiti. What are you doing here? And… how did you even get here?".

"Well you kept away for so long, so I decided to sneak past the guards to check on you" I answered while standing up.

This impressed Talon somehow, but didn't wanted that something would happen to me as well "That's very impressive. But… if the guards had seen you, they would have hurt you".

I shrugged as he had a point "Maybe. But I'm okay" he smiled to me and our eyes kept contact for some time.

When we left the castle grounds together, Talon wanted to show me his ranch. I first hesitated, but I was curious to the place after he told me everything about it. So I said yes.

After arriving at his ranch, the atmosphere of the ranch felt so peaceful. Talon showed me all the animals and even introduced me to his employer, Ingo. He was mostly grumpy and moaning for doing most of the work on the ranch 'cause of Talon's laziness. So I offered that I could help him around a bit, what surprised Talon, but put a smile on Ingo.

And so, I stayed in Lon Lon Ranch for many days, helping around and doing all kinds of work what I surprisingly enjoyed to do, like milking the cows or feeding the cucco's. But feeding and brushing the ranch horse's became my favorite, as my singing had a calming and happy influence on them. I even took the opportunity to take a few rides on them, as I was trained by my sisters to ride horses. Talon was grateful for all the work I did, but said I shouldn't have to do it cause I was his guest. But I just gave him a wink and said that it's no big deal.

As the days progressed… I started to fall in love with him… and he fell in love with me too….

But, our romantic fairytale came to an end, as the day I had to go back had arrived. Talon escorted me untill the entrance of the ranch, where we shared a long tenderly kiss. After breaking the kiss, he looked at me really sad… pleading me to stay "Ateiti, these days were the best days of my life. But please… stay with me… on the ranch…".

A tear fell from my eye as I looked at him. I so wished I could stay with him. I knew that I didn't fit with the Gerudo, but they are my people. I sobbed as I answered with a heavy heart "I want to… but I can't. I belong with my people…. I'm sorry!". I ran away to the castle town, leaving Talon behind.

Tears kept flowing from my eyes as I ran back to the castle town. Once I made it to the drawbridge, I wiped away my eyes and tried to act normal as I was going to meet my sisters and my best friend.

"Ugh! There you are! What took you so long?!" the leader asked annoyed.

I just answered with an excuse "Sorry… I… lost track of time".

She just rolled her eyes and signaled the rest to follow her back home.

Everyone was talking about their wonderful time with their boyfriends and that they knew that they all have conceived a child of their own. Irena told me that she had fulfilled her purpose as well with that guard. But as she asked if I did my purpose as well, I remained quite and avoided giving an answer. This made Irena worried, but I just didn't wanted to talk about it. Little did I know, that Irena somehow already knew what troubled me.

After returning back at the fortress, I felt I didn't wanted to do anything. I locked myself in my room for weeks and sobbed for my dear Talon. He had made me so special and his ranch felt like a new home for me. I felt deep down that I had finally found a place where I belonged… and I cast it all aside. How could I be so stupid?! I could have stayed… I wanted to stay… but, I belong with my people….

Then suddenly, I heard some yelling outside. When I looked throughout my window, I saw that a few of my sisters had captured new slaves, something that our 'king' needed for his great plan. But what it would be, was unknown to most of us. My first thought was to stay out of this, but as I checked what kind slaves they had captured this time, I was shocked to see that inside those cages were children!

I rushed down below to stop this madness! I demanded to know from one of the sisters why we now capturing children "What is the meaning of all this!? We capture children now?!".

But she pushed me aside, making me fall on the ground and yelled "Stay out of this, Ateiti! Our king demands these slaves, and we supply them!".

I remained on the ground, as I watched one of my sisters opened the gate and taking the frightened children away through the Haunted Wasteland, to the Desert Colossus.

I couldn't believe that my sisters would capture children now. Irena had seen what had happened and helped me getting back on my feet. While we walked back into the fortress, she said "There's nothing we can do, Ateiti. Ganondorf demanded slaves, so-".

"These are children for Din's sake!" I yelled at Irena, interupting her "Why does our king need children?!".

Irena sadly shook her head "I… don't know. Nobody does…".

That night, I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer. My sisters have been corrupted by some evil force from Ganondorf. I needed to go, before it would catch up with me too! There was only one place I could think of I could go too, to start a new life away from all of this. Lon Lon Ranch.

With my sword attaching to my belt, I sneaked past the patrols around the fortress and made it to the bridge at the Gerudo Valley. But I saw that several guards guarded the bridge. What's worse, the gate was closed!

As I wanted to check how I could pass them all, I was spotted by a guard "Hey, you!". Shocked, I ran as fast as I could, with the guards after me. I hided myself somewhere close to the cliff, where down below in the canyon, flowed the river. The guards didn't see me and looked everywhere. I remained quiet.

But then, I was found by one of them! With her pike, she held it to my throat. But she didn't say a word. Then I noticed once she removed her mouth cover, that it was Irena. She was shocked and surprised to see me here "Ateiti?! What are you doing here!?" she asked quietly.

I sighed as I sadly answered "Irena… I… I can't stay here anymore…" Irena was now even more surprised to hear that, but somehow she understood, as how badly I was treated over the years and felt that I didn't belong with the Gerudo.

She was about to let met go, but then a few more guards appeared "Well, well, well. What have we here? A little deserter." one said with a smirk.

While the other congratulated Irena while patting her shoulder "Nicely done, Irena. I think the great Ganondorf would be very eager to punish this deserter" she evilly smirked to me.

But I was not going to let myself being captured and tortured to death by the evil Gerudo king, Ganondorf. Seeing no other option… I slowly walked back to the edge of the cliff . Irena's eyes went wide as she noticed what I was about to attempt "Wait… Ateiti! What are you doing?!". I looked down to the river and then back to Irena, whil shooked her head widely, begging me "No! DON'T DO IT!".

But I made my choice "Goodbye… Irena…" I closed my eyes and dropped myself from the cliff. I could hear Irena gasp as I jumped. After that… I didn't remembered much after splashing in the water and being dragged by the strong current, to wherever it would bring me, as I lost consciousness.

* * *

_Normal talking_

When Ateiti finally opened her eyes, she couched out a lot of water . She was lying on her back and slowly stood up. As she looked around, she found herself on the shore of a giant lake, as the sun was rising "Wha…? Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You're at Lake Hylia!". Ateiti was startled by that voice, but then was surprised to see a moving scarecrow. It wanted to apologize for scaring her like that "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you floating on the lake and came slowly to shore. I was afraid that you were dead, but after seeing you still breathing, I was somehow relieved. I would have loved to help you, but… I don't have any legs, you see".

Ateiti raised her hand "That's okay…. But, you're a… scarecrow, and you can talk?" she asked confussed.

"And move, and dance too!" the scarecrow answered as he moved around like he was dancing.

Ateiti giggled "Yes, I can see that," but then she wanted to know how long she had passed out "how long had I been passed unconsciousness?".

The scarecrow stopped dancing and answered friendly "Since you floated on the lake, a few hours, at least," then he introduced himself "Oh! I haven't yet introduced myself. I'm Bonooru, the scarecrow of the Professor's garden. What's your name?".

Ateiti smiled and said "I'm Ateiti. Pleased to meet you Mr. Bonooru".

Being called _mister_ made Bonooru really happy "Oh ho ho! Nobody had ever called me Mr. Bonooru before! Well, pleasure to meet you Miss Ateiti".

Ateiti gave a nod, but then asked him "So… you're the scarecrow of this garden?".

Bonooru nodded and told "Yes. Well, unfortunately, no I'm not. The professor hired me to watch over his garden as long as he required, till he no longer needs my services and I'll be on my way to help watch someone else's garden. If you're interested, you can visit the professor in his house, right there?" Bonooru pointed to the Lake Scientist's house, close to a bridge that went over the lake.

Ateiti politely declined "That's kind of you, Mr. Bonooru, but I can't".

Bonooru shrugged as he understands, but then he wandered where Ateiti came from "Say, you're not like any of the other Hylians that I've met before".

Ateiti shook her head "That's right, I'm not a Hylian. I'm… a Gerudo".

"A Gerudo?" Bonooru asked surprised, but then happily said "I've heard about the Gerudo from my friend, Pierre, but never saw one before. Then what brings you here, Miss Ateiti of the Gerudo?".

Ateiti sighed sadly. Though Bonooru was friendly to her, she didn't wanted to tell him everything. So instead, she asked "Do you know how I can get to Lon Lon Ranch?".

Bonooru nodded "I sure do!" he then pointed to the path that would lead to Hyrule Field "Just follow this path to Hyrule Field and keep going north. You can't miss it!".

Ateiti smiled, thanking the scarecrow for showing her the way and said goodbye to the scarecrow "Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. Bonooru!" and Ateiti ran to the path, leaving Lake Hylia towards Hyrule Field.

At Lon Lon Ranch, Ingo was raking the hay all by himself, again. It irritated him so much that his boss was so lazy and barely did anything on HIS OWN ranch. Though it was relieving when that nicely Gerudo women, Ateiti was around to help him. And he sure missed her.

But for Talon, he was devastated. He no longer slept and snored, as he always did. He was now depressed and barely even slept. He was heartbroken, that he had lost the love of his life. As he fed the cucco's, he looked at the sky, seeing in the clouds only the face of Ateiti. Talon sighed deep as he just threw the whole sack of food for the cucco's away, making all the cucco's fighting over the bag of food.

Ingo saw it and ran to get the bag from the increasing cucco's. As he was successful, wanted to say to Talon how reckless that was and he should pay better attention, but yet he couldn't, as Ingo had been working very hard for Talon's father as a kid, he had promised on his dying bed that he would work for Talon. As loyal as he was, Ingo did as he said and not to insult his boss where he was around.

But this time, it was not his laziness that was the cause of Talon doing a bad job, it was because he was depressed. Ingo then asked Talon "Hey, are you alright, boss?".

Talon shook his head as he sat on the ground "No, Ingo. I'm not. I feel terrible".

Ingo felt sorry for him. After he put the bag with cucco food away, he sat next to Talon "It's Ateiti, isn't it?" Talon nodded, without looking at Ingo. While Ingo put his hand on his shoulder, he said "I know you miss her, boss. But she's gone now and you need to move on" Talon sighed as Ingo was somehow right.

Ingo then reached his hand to Talon, what he took and got back on his feet. Ingo then smiled to his boss and said "Now come on, you'll probably feel better after doing some work around here".

But then, Talon saw someone coming. As he looked better who it was, his eyes went wide that it was Ateiti! He ran straight to her "ATEITI!".

She ran to Talon too "TALON!" as tears flowed from her eyes of happiness, both embraced and held each other close.

When they broke the hug, both Ateiti and Talon couldn't hold their tears as they were so happy to be together again. Ateiti then softly kissed him and said "I'm staying here… with you, Talon". He gave her the widest smile he ever gave, he raised her and danced circles with her around.

Ingo saw everything and was happy for Talon.

*** Meanwhile, at the Desert Colossus ***

The captured children were forced inside the Desert Colossus by the Gerudo women. Inside it held the mighty Spirit Temple. All the children were scared and cried. One Gerudo women yelled to the children while beating them with a stick "SILENCE!". The crying children stopped and moved on.

They were brought before a giant statue in the form of a women, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. All the children were forced to stand still in the middle of the room. Then two voices were being heard, saying "Leave!". The Gerudo women did and left the children in the giant room.

At that moment, a red and blue light appeared, revealing two old women, flying on broomsticks "Ho ho ho! Looks like Ganondorf's servants have brought us some children for the ritual, Koume" the one with a blue chem on her head named Kotake said.

"Hee hee hee! Indeed they did, Kotake" the other one with a red chem on her head named Koume said.

As they hovered over the children, frightening them, both old witches said simultaneously "Oh great Ganondorf, your offering have been brought before thee!".

Then, as a dark light appeared before the children. All covered their eyes as how scared they were. Only one opened his eyes, seeing a tall young man with dark green skin, wearing robes of the Gerudo king, hovering in the air. He evilly smirked at the children "Ah, yes. At long last, the final pieces for ultimate power. To claim my right as the future ruler of this world, demands a sacrifice of innocent blood. Mothers, begin the ritual!" Ganondorf commanded the two witches, who were his mother's for some reason.

Koume's hair changed into flames, as Kotake's hair changed into icy hair. They spoke an ancient curse as Ganondorf raised his arms in the air, summoning dark powers around the children. All the children held tight to each other as the powers became darker and surrounded them. And then… all the children screamed in pain, as their bodies were being burned by black fires and vaporized! Then Ganondorf pulled the children's souls to him with his evil powers.

Koume and Kotake spoke one final curse, taking the life energy from the Children's souls and adding them to Ganondorf. He felt his powers increase as dark purple lighting went through his body and his eyes glowed with dark purple light! As the ritual was complete, Ganondorf laughed evilly of how strong he now had become "HAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

_**\- Two years later -**_

In Lon Lon Ranch, inside the house of Ateiti and Talon, Ateiti was holding a baby girl in her arms, who was covered with a white blanket. She singed to the little baby a song so she would fall asleep.

As the baby girl's eyes closed and slept peacefully, Ateiti carefully put her daughter in her cradle that lied next to her and Talon's. After Ateiti had put her daughter in her cradle, she took a moment to look at her beautiful daughter. She had red hair like her mother and a small nose and pointing ears like a normal Hylian. Her personality was mostly that of her mother, with a slight bit of her father, Talon. Ateiti smiled at her, as she kissed the baby girl's forehead and whispered to her "Sleep well, Malon".

She left the room quietly, so she won't wake up her daughter, Malon. After closing the door carefully, Ateiti went downstairs to clean the table. In the living room, stood a big mirror. Ateiti looked in it to admire herself for a moment. She wear a long dress that was beige on top with some brown lines, while her dress was purple and wear brown boots. It was far different then the regular Gerudo clothing she always wear long ago, but had liked the new farming dress that she got from Talon.

As she did the dishes, she sighed happily as she couldn't believe it was already two years since she had moved to Lon Lon Ranch and had married Talon. And now… they had a beautiful daughter together. Ateiti was glad that her daughter didn't had to grow up with the Gerudo. It pained her to even think about if Malon had been born with the Gerudo, Ateiti knew that Malon too wouldn't be better off then she was during her youth.

Talon was not around the ranch, for he had to deliver some more Milk to Kakariko Village. However, Ateiti was very worried for her husband, for danger would lie ahead. Since a few months, the land of Hyrule had been at a state of war. Hyrule was not at war with another nation, but with itself. For the King of Hyrule wished to unite the lands under one banner, but met a lot of resistance from the other lords of the kingdom.

Ateiti wished she could have gone with Talon, but had to stay behind to take care of their daughter, who had just been born three weeks ago. But, he had been gone for two days now. Normally she would have guessed he had fallen asleep again. But this time, she felt something wasn't right.

She called out to Ingo, who came not long after in the house and asked him "Ingo, I'm going to check on my husband in Kakariko Village. Will you please watch over Malon while I'm gone?".

Ingo wasn't sure if he wanted to do that, since he has no experience with taking care of babies "Uhh…. Are you sure about this? I don't know how to take care of a baby".

Ateiti ensured him "Don't worry, Ingo. Malon is asleep now. I will be back in a few hours before she wakes up. And if she does wake up before I come back, just move her cradle a bit so she'll calm down".

Before Ingo could give an answer, Ateiti quickly went to the stables and saddled one of the horses. Once she climbed on it, she drove quickly to Kakariko Village.

Ingo meanwhile sat at a chair in the living room and said to himself "Well, the baby is asleep now, so that's a good thing. I can just sit and relax and before I know it, my boss and Ateiti are back-" just then he heard the baby, Malon crying upstairs "Oh no" Ingo moaned as he went upstairs to calm Malon.

*** Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle Town ***

A women ran through the streets, holding a crying baby boy in her arms. All over town, soldiers of the king were fighting with soldiers from different factions. A lot of buildings were on fire and many citizens ran terror, trying to hide from the fires of war.

The women had no intention to hide somewhere in town, she tried to escape and seek refuge somewhere else. As she reached the drawbridge, she was hit by a lost arrow in the back! She fell on the ground with still her baby in her arms. The women slowly rose up and tried to calm down her son as she walked further into Hyrule Field, losing a lot of blood from the wound at her back "Shhhh. It's alright, Link. I'm… right here" she wanted to bring her son somewhere he would be safe.

At that same moment, Ateiti and Talon came out of Kakariko Village and entered Hyrule Field. Ateiti was glad that Talon was alright and that he indeed had fallen asleep while loading out all the milk. Talon was still feeling a bit sleepy as he rode the cart. To keep himself awake, he tried to focus on something else and looked around the field. There he spotted a figure in the distance, walking to the south-east. He saw that it was a women, holding something "Ateiti, look!".

Ateiti looked and saw the women too and had an arrow in her back. As the women fell on the floor, Ateiti used her horse to get to the women quickly. When she was close, Ateiti dismounted and ran to the women. She heard a baby crying in the women's arms. Ateiti held the women in her arms "Are you alright?!".

The women looked at Ateiti as she felt weak "I… my baby… please, I need to…" she then lost consciousness.

Ateiti then looked at her baby as she lied the women on the ground. The blond baby boy was not wounded, but kept crying. Ateiti tried to calm him down "Shhhh. Don't worry… I'm here to help your mommy".

Talon came as quickly as he could. He helped his wife to carry the women onto the cart. The women gained back consciousness for a moment, while she still held her baby close.

Talon rode the cart quickly back to Lon Lon Ranch, while Ateiti examined the wound. It did not look good. The arrow had broken in her back and she kept losing a lot of blood. Ateiti feared that the women may not make it.

Once arrive in Lon Lon Ranch, Talon and his wife carried the women and her baby inside the house. Ateiti could hear her baby daughter crying upstairs and felt that Ingo was upstairs with her "Ingo! Come quick!".

Ingo came downstairs, holding Malon in his arms "What's all this commotion!?".

"Get some clean clothes and bandages! Hurry!" Ateiti called.

As Ingo saw the wounded women on the table, he hurried to get the stuff, but not before he gave Malon to Talon.

While Talon was trying to calm both Malon and the baby boy Link from all their crying, Ateiti and Ingo tried their best to take care of the women's wound "It's alright, Malon," Talon said softly to his daughter "mommy will be done soon" then Talon tried to calm Link down "Hey hey, big boys like you don't cry. It'll be alright, you'll see".

The baby Link's crying slowly died out and then looked at the other crying baby. Link tried to reach her with his hands. Talon noticed it and moved little Link a bit closer to Malon "You like her, huh? This is Malon" Talon then softly said to Malon "Malon, this little guy here wants to meet you". Link then carefully touched her cheek, making Malon to stop her crying and she looked at the baby boy who held her cheek. Both little babies looked into each other's eyes for some time, till they both smiled. They played with each other's hands, laughing and making coo noises together.

The women opened her eyes, seeing her son, playing with the redhead baby girl. The women smiled, seeing her son being happy.

Ingo was getting worried as the bleeding wouldn't stop "Ateiti. I-I don't think we can help her anymore" Ateiti sighed as she felt it too.

The women could feel that she was about to die. She'd hoped to get to the Kokiri Forest, so that her son would be protected by the Deku Tree. But after seeing her son playing with the little girl, she felt deep down that Link would be safe her too. She reached her hand to Ateiti "Please," Ateiti took her hand and glanced her. The women shed some tears as she asked Ateiti "my son… please, ta-… take care of my son. I… beg you… take care of… Link…".

Ateiti looked for a moment to the baby boy named Link in Talon's arms, playing with Malon. She didn't know what to make of all this. One part of her said that they need to find someone that can take care of the baby boy, by another part said that he should stay. And as she saw how close her daughter and Link already were.

The women pleaded Ateiti again "Please… take care of him… for me".

Ateiti looked back at the women. She slowly nodded and said "I promise… we will take care of your son… as if he is our own".

Talon had heard it and nodded too "Yes. We promise we'll take good care of little Link".

A tear felt from the women's eyes as she smiled a bit to the Lon family "Thank… you…". Her head fell down slowly as she breathed her last breath. The women was dead, leaving her infant son alone in this world.

Ingo sighed as he then closed the women's eyes.

Baby Link saw his dead mother and nearly wanted to cry again, but then… baby Malon touched his cheek and he looked at her. By just looking back to her, calmed him down.

Ingo and Talon buried the women just outside of the ranch. After speaking some last rites, they walked back to the ranch.

Ateiti had just put Malon back in her cradle after changing her diaper. Link, who lied on Ateiti and Talon's bed for a moment, was starting to sob. Ateiti took him in her arms and singed to him. Her beautiful singing voice did calmed him down. She then put Link also in the cradle, next to Malon.

Putting them together made them always want to play with each other. Ateiti felt happy that Malon now had a little friend to play with. When she sat down at a chair, she thought back of what just had happened, making Ateiti sad that little Link now had to grow up without his real mother. But she and her husband made a promise to her that they would take care of her son, like he is their own.

She was so troubled with all these things in mind that in reality, she didn't know what to do. But as she failed to calm her mind, she felt something that made her tired. The sun wasn't even down yet and normally she wasn't tired like this. The two babies were yawning too and felt asleep, close to each other.

Slowly Ateiti's eyes began to feel sleepy, and not long after… she felt asleep too, still sitting in her chair.

Unknown to her, she was put into a slumber, by some kind of magic coming from the forest.

* * *

In her dream, Ateiti found herself on a giant field, with grass that went as far as the eye could see. She didn't know where to go and just walked to one direction. Then, she heard a low strange voice _"Ateiti…"_.

She looked around but found nobody "Who's there?" she called, but still saw nobody.

_"Ateiti…"_.

She kept looking for the person that kept calling her, by following where the voice came from.

Ateiti then came into a strange fog, but still heard the voice coming from it _"Ateiti…"_.

She kept following the voice, until she was in a forest. The area felt warm and magical, with dozens of fairies flying around.

Then, she sees a tall structure in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she saw it was a giant tree, that had a face and a giant mustache. It called out to her _"Ateiti"_.

The women now thought this was a strange dream, but asked "You're… the one that called me?".

_"Yes, Ateiti"_.

"But, who are you?" Ateiti asked.

_"I am known as the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the Kokiri Forest"_ the tall tree answered.

Ateiti had heard tales about the Deku Tree, but never thought she would ever see it in real. The Deku Tree then started to explain to her why he had called her to him _"Though must wander why thy has this strange dream, Ateiti…. But this is not a dream, I had to use some of my powers on thee to put thou into a slumber, for this was the only way for me to talk with thou directly…"_.

Ateiti didn't understand why the Deku Tree wanted to talk to her "But… why do you wanted to talk to me?".

The Deku Tree started to tell her what she had to know _"Listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree am about to tell thee…. The baby boy that has brought to thee, I can sense that he is the child of destiny, whose fate will affect the entire world…. I foresaw that his mother would bring him to me to protect him and being raised among my children, the Kokiri… but, it seems that the Goddesses had other plans…"_.

"The child of destiny? You mean, Link is destined to save the world?! But how?" Ateiti asked.

The Deku Tree told further _"I shall tell thee, Ateiti of the Gerudo…. This civil war that rages on over the land of Hyrule is not mere coincidence…. I can sense that after this terrible war, in time, the forces of evil will gain strength and darkness will fall upon Hyrule…. This boy, will be the one that will destroy that evil and bring light back to the world…. But now that the boy is in thy care, I saw something I never expected…. I can see now that when the boy grows up and will begin his journey, he will be accompanied by__…__ another…"_.

"Another?".

_"Yes… this companion will give the boy strength and will help him to destroy the evil forces…. This companion, this partner that will be at his side… is your daughter, Malon…"_.

Ateiti's eyes went wide as she was shocked by this revelation "What?! My… daughter… Malon?!".

_"Yes, Ateiti of the Gerudo… she will be the one that will fight by his side… and together, they will destroy the evil from this lands…. Though I could have told thee to bring the baby boy to me to be put in my care, and my children, the Kokiri…. But the Goddesses had shown me, that the boy and your daughter have already formed a strong bond, something that I, the Deku Tree cannot interfere or break…. Both their paths have already been set and the Goddesses plan has already been set it in motion…"_.

Ateiti could almost not believe all of this. Malon and Link are destined to save the world. Then she became worried and scared for when the evil forces will rise "But… when!? When will this growing darkness fall upon us?!".

The Deku Tree however stated _"I cannot see…. My vision is not clear on this…. But soon, they will be grown in strength…. Ateiti, thou must protect and watch over the baby boy, Link and your daughter, Malon…. But, thou must promise not to tell this to them… for they must grow and become strong by themselves"_.

Ateiti understood, but felt she should tell Talon about this "But, what about my husband? He needs to know!".

The Deku Tree agreed to that _"Thy husband, will understand… but keep this to thyselves, or this revelation will bring great danger to thee…"_.

Ateiti understood that this had to be kept a secret from anyone else. So she vowed "You have my word, Deku Tree. What you have told me, will only be known to me and my husband. I already gave Link's mother a promise that we will take care of her son. And we will, we will raise him as he is our own son…".

Then the fog started to get bigger, and bigger, till she could no longer see the Deku Tree or all the fairies that flew around.

* * *

Ateiti woke up in her bed. She sat straight as she rubbed her forehead. The sun started to go up, as morning had arrived. Ateiti could not believe she had slept the whole night, while it felt like this dream, or vision with the Deku Tree had lasted only a few hours. As she looked in the cradle, she noticed that babies, Link and Malon were no longer in it. But then she heard baby laughter coming from downstairs.

After she put on her dress, she walked through the door to take the stairs down. There she saw her husband, Talon with little Link in his arms, feeding him with a baby bottle, and Malon lying in a different cradle. Both were laughing and reached their arms to each other, wanting to play.

Talon saw his wife coming from downstairs and smiled to her "Oh, Good morning Ateiti. You were really tired last night, you even slept through both Link and Malon's crying" he then yawned "Don't worry, I already changed their diapers and finished with feeding Malon. Though… I do feel very sleepy…" he yawned again as he then put Link back with Malon in the cradle to play.

Ateiti looked at how happy her daughter and Link were together. Talon smiled and said to his wife "It's amazing, isn't it? They only know each other for a day and it's almost like they know each other for years".

Then Ateiti looked serious to her husband "Talon. I need to talk with you about something. It's important".

Talon didn't know what it was all about but allowed Ateiti to tell "What is it, my love?"

Ateiti sighed to find the right words to tell. And then told Talon everything what she had experienced in her dream, her talk with the Deku Tree and that both Link and Malon are destined to save Hyrule.

After she told everything, Talon was stunned by all of this. He became worried about their daughter, just as much as Ateiti. But as he looked at how close Link and Malon already were, he held Ateiti's shoulders and said softly "I guess… we should let the Goddesses let this path they set for Malon and Link to pass".

This came as a surprise to Ateiti, that her husband said those words "But, she-".

"We shouldn't let ourselves be troubled by this, Ateiti. If this is their destiny, the least we can do is to be there, for both of them. We'll be there for them, and guide them if necessary. If the Goddesses have a plan, then it is for the better for all of us, and Hyrule" Talon stated softly.

Talon's wise words had calmed Ateiti. Slowly she nodded and accepted this.

Then Talon was called by Ingo to help him with something "Hey, Talon! Could help me with this hay for the cows for a minute?".

Talon sighed to himself that he had to work, even though he's tired. Ateiti rubbed his cheek and said softly "Just go, Talon. I'll take care of the children". Talon nodded and walked out of the house.

Some hours passed and Ateiti was putting Link and Malon in the bigger cradle that Ingo had made today. As she slowly moved the cradle, she singed her song to the two babies, so that they will sleep peacefully. And after some minutes, they fell asleep, holding hands together. Ateiti smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. She then slowly walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her quietly, leaving Link and Malon to sleep.

_**\- Four years later -**_

Link and Malon grew up like brother and sister, even though they are not related, both of them were really close. Link was told before that his mother had passed away when he was just a baby. He felt unhappy for not knowing his real mother, but was grateful that he got a wonderful adoptive family in return.

Link was doing mostly of the heavy work together with Ingo, who liked to have an extra help around. But could also be very grumpy and moaning that his boss did barely anything and had to do all the work, as Talon was lazy and just slept most of the day. This made Link angry at Ingo for insulting his adoptive father, but luckily Malon was always around to calm him down and telling Link that Ingo isn't worth it.

Link loved it to help Malon around more and always joined Malon with her father to deliver Milk to the people of Hyrule.

When they were finished with their work, Link and Malon played a lot with each other. But what was most interesting, is that when Link practiced sword fighting with a stick, Malon would join him as she wanted to learn that too.

However, when Link wanted to play the hero in shining armor and that Malon should play the damsel in distress, Malon wanted to be a hero too. Link agreed to that and they just made one of the cucco's the damsel in distress.

Malon was also very talented in singing, just as her mother and all the animals loved her singing too. Link however was a terrible singer, making all the animals to keep distance from Link. It made Malon laugh any time when he sang false, what annoyed him. So, Ateiti made an instrument for him, an ocarina to play on. And surprisingly, Link was really good at it. And every night, Ateiti would tell the two children wonderful bedtime stories and would sing them to sleep. Though they could have their own beds, Link and Malon always wanted to sleep together, what Ateiti and Talon didn't mind, for they were so close.

But one day, Ateiti became sick. First she thought it was just a flu and that it will pass away. However, the sickness didn't left her body. As the days went by, Ateiti was slowly getting weaker and now had to stay in bed, day and night.

After more than a week, a doctor came to see what was wrong with Ateiti.

While the doctor was examining her, Talon remained at his wife's side. Link and Malon waited downstairs in the living room. Link was just sitting with his food on the table, playing with it. He didn't took a bite as how worried he was for Ateiti. He looked at Malon and was also not hungry "Not hungry?" Link asked.

Malon shook her head "No, I'm not hungry".

Link sighed as he put his fork down "Me too".

Both heard Ateiti couching loud upstairs. Malon started to sob. Link felt sad for seeing Malon like this, so he shoved a bit closer and hugged her, letting her sob on his shoulder "I'm so scared Link. What if mommy is going to die?".

Link tried to tell that all will be alright "Don't say that, Malon. The doctor is here to make her better".

She looked at Link, while wiping her tears and slowly nodded.

Just then, the doctor came downstairs with Talon behind him. He looked sad. Link and Malon didn't know why he was so sad.

"I'm truly sorry for you. Mr. Lon" the doctor said in a way he felt sorry for him. Talon sighed deep as he nodded and the let the doctor out.

After he escorted the doctor out of the ranch, a tear came from his eye as he walked back into the house "How am I going to tell this to the children?".

As soon as he opened the door and went in, his redhead daughter ran up to him and asked concerned "Daddy, what's wrong? Is mommy gonna be okay?". Talon had it very difficult to say it to them.

Link walked up to Talon too and asked as soon he stood next to Malon "Talon? She's gonna be okay, right? The doctor came her to make Ateiti better, right?". Link had still hope that everything was going to be okay. But his heart sank as he saw Talon's teary eyes.

He bend a knee and held the children close to him as he sobbed. Both Link and Malon were frightened of what he was going to say.

Malon's eyes became teary as she asked "Don't tell me…. Is mommy going to die?".

Talon looked down for a long time, till he looked at both of them again and stated with a very sad voice "The doctor… he… he said that… there is nothing he can do for her. I'm sorry".

Now Link started to form tears in his eyes, shocking his head widely that this couldn't be true "No… is she going to die!?".

With tears flowing from his cheeks, Talon hugged his daughter and adoptive son tightly. He nodded, not having the strength to say that their mother was going to die. Link and Malon held Talon tight as well, sobbing on his chest. All the hope that Link had that his adoptive mother would be okay, faded away. He already lost his mother before and now was about to lose another one.

As the sun went down, Ateiti wanted to see her children one last time. She wanted to tell them something, before she would pass away.

The door slowly opened. Standing at the opening were Link and Malon, looking very sad. Ateiti, who lied on her bed, smiled to them "Link… Malon…".

Hand in hand, Link and Malon walked slowly to Ateiti's side. Malon's tears kept flowing from her eyes. Ateiti reached her hand to Malon's cheek and wiped away her tears "Shhhh. I know, Malon. I know" Ateiti said softly to her daughter.

Link then held Ateiti's hand. He looked very sad to her "You can't die…. It's… it's not fare…".

Ateiti shook her head that he was right, that this wasn't fare "I know it isn't, Link. But sometimes… these things can happen" she couched a bit more.

Then she held them and stroke their cheeks. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled a bit "Malon… the day that you were born, was one of the happiest moments of my life," then she looked at Link "and Link… even though I'm not your real mother… you've always been a son to me, from the day that me and Talon looked after you".

Link started to sob as he held her hand "You will always be my mother…. Always…!". Ateiti smiled as a tear fell from her eye, when Link said that to her.

Then she wiped away her tear and then said "Listen… I don't have much time left… so, please listen carefully…," with her hands she took one hand of Link and of Malon and held them together "When you both grow up… many dangers will lie ahead of you… I don't know what they will be, but I want you both to be strong when you face them…. Please, I want you both to promise me that… no matter what happens, even if the situation is hopeless, that you both always protect each other. Stay together… no matter what…. No matter what happens, you both face these dangers together, you understand me? Please, promise me… Malon… Link… my babies…. Protect each other and stay together to face them!".

Link and Malon did not understand what she meant by dangers that will lie ahead, but as they saw how serious Ateiti was and held both of their hands tight, they knew that whatever she meant by that, that they'll face them together.

Both sobbed, but then nodded "We promise, mommy…. We promise…" Malon said.

Link nodded again and said "We promise. We'll stick together… no matter what happens".

Ateiti sighed as she nodded, still holding the children's hands. She was feeling more weaker by the minute. She looked at Link and Malon one last time and spoke softly "…I… will… always be… with.. y..ou…" her hands loosed from the children's hands. She closed her eyes… and breathed her last breath….

Their mother was dead….

Malon and Link still held hands as they both cried for the loss of their mother.

A few days later, Ateiti was buried outside of Lon Lon Ranch, under a tree, not far from the entrance of the ranch. Everyone stood before her grave, mourning for her death. Talon was devastated for losing his wife. Ingo was sad too as he spoke some last rites for Ateiti.

Link and Malon held hands the entire time. They made a promise to their mother and adoptive mother, that they will always stick together, no matter what. And they will keep that promise.

**And that's all for the first chapter of my Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time fanfic! I hope you all like how I made the first chapter, how I made Ateiti's character and how much Link's life would be different if he had been raised in Lon Lon Ranch. If you felt how awful it was of how Ganondorf killed innocent children, only for a ritual to get stronger, I'm sorry for that.**

**So, the next chapter will be the beginning of Link and Malon's adventure, as they will be visited by a certain fairy, that will guide them on their journey.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Into the forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I only own the OC characters: Ateiti & Irena.**

**Chapter 2: Into the forest**

It has been several years since Ateiti had passed away because of a fever. Now, Talon stood alone to raise his daughter and adoptive son. And even though it was hard for him and his two children to move one, Talon would do anything to give Link and Malon the childhood that they deserve. As for Link and Malon, they had promised their mother, on her dying bed that they will stick together no matter what. And that was a promise that the're going to keep.

Now they have reached the age of eleven. Malon and Link had grown into two fine children on Lon Lon Ranch, helping Ingo and their father with all kinds of work. And during their free time, the two children were out playing with each other or making music for the animals, with Link using his Ocarina and Malon singing any song that came to mind, but her mother's song was always her favorite to sing, as it was Link's.

But sometimes, during the night, Link and Malon would sneak out of the house and hunt for Guay's on the ranch.

These crow like creatures had only appeared around Lon Lon Ranch two years ago and would on fly around the ranch druing the night, looking for food. Ingo had become frustrated that these Guay's had eaten several Cucco's, killed two cows and severely wounded one of the horses. All what Talon and Ingo could do was to build some more extra protection around the barn.

However, Link felt that these measures won't help forever and knew that he had to take care of these Guay's himself. So, he secretly made himself a wooden sword and wooden shield. But Malon, being the smart girl that she is, had found Link making these weapons. Link was shocked at first and was worried that she was gonna tell on her father. But Malon wasn't someone that would snitch on anyone, especially not her 'little brother'. Instead, she offered her help to get rid of the Guay's. This greatly surprised Link and tried to talk her out of this. That was when Malon reminded him that they had promised their mother that they would stick together, no matter what. Defeated, Link knew she was right. So, he also made a wooden sword and shield for Malon.

They have been doing this for two years and it had helped a lot. The Guay's stayed away, once Link and Malon appeared to deal with these flying little monsters.

One night, Link and Malon were sitting on top of the barn, waiting for some Guay's that would dare to come near the ranch. Link held the watch for some hours now, while Malon slept peacefully, with her head resting on his lap.

Link then spotted more than a dozen of Guay's, flying towards the ranch. He shook Malon to wake her up "Malon! Malon, wake up! There here!". Malon's eyes popped right open and took her wooden sword and shield, same as Link. He pointed with his wooden sword to the west "There they come".

Malon nodded while both jumped down from the barn to face them. She stood ready to fight these crows and keep them away from the barn "I'm not gonna let any of them in! Not this time" Malon said determent, as she was not going to let any Guay's in the barn again.

Link knew from two weeks ago, that three Guay's had passed her and had entered the barn, hurting Candice, one of the horses that was pregnant. Malon felt so sorry for letting her guard down, that she had nursed Candice herself for days.

As the swarm of Guay's flew over the ranch, three of them saw Link and Malon and dived down to get the children. Link hit the first one with his wooden sword, while Malon slashed threw the two others.

Then, the two children ran back to the barn to protect it, as it was part of a strategy that Link and Malon had thought of ever since a few weeks back.

After a few minutes, two more Guay's flew to the barn. One flew to attack Link, while the other looked for a hole to crawl into too. Link easily defeated the Guay that was attacking him. Malon climbed on top of the barn to grab the crow before it would crawl inside. She grabbed it by it's legs "Get out of there you little-!" she pulled hard and smashed him hard to the roof of the barn. The Guay quickly flew up and bite Malon in her arm "Ouch! Ouch!" Malon said as the bite hurts, but smacked him hard with her wooden sword, killing it. As it died, it dropped a few rupees. She picked them up and putted them in one of her boots

Malon jumped back down, near Link. He saw the few biting marks on her arm "Are you alright?".

Malon nodded as she stroke her arm "It's not the first time that I've been bitten by those crows before". Link smiled at her, as she was not gonna be stopped after just being pecked by a Guay like that.

For nearly an hour, the two children hunted five more Guay's throughout the ranch or near the barn. Finally the Guay's had enough of it and all flew away from the ranch.

Link stood confident as he called to the cowardly crows "Yeah! And stay out, you little annoying birds! That's what you gonna get for hurting our animals!".

Malon joined Link by calling to them "And if you ever hurt the horses again, MY MOTHER'S GHOST WILL HUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS!". Then Link and Malon looked at each other and slowly started to laugh and cheer as they were successful. They hugged and danced in victory.

But then Link heard some heavy wings flying near them. He stopped and looked around "Did you hear that?".

"Hear what?" Malon asked. But then she heard the noise of large wings as well. Both looked up and were shocked to see an even larger Guay that was ten times larger than a normal one, diving down to attacking them!

Link quickly grabbed his shield and protected Malon from being bitten. The Guay grabbed Link's shield in his peck, while Link hit him with his wooden sword, but it barely hurt him. Malon grabbed her wooden sword too and tried to hit the large Guay on his head. Malon then pierced her sword into the Guay's eye, making it yell and scream out of pain, as green blood flowed from his injured eye. It writhed around as it let Link's shield go. Link saw his chance, and finished the Guay with a jump attack, slashing his wooden sword in the big crow's head, killing it.

Link sighed deep as he pulled his wooden blade out of the Guay's skull and said "Wow… I didn't thought that actually would work".

Malon raised an eyebrow at him "You mean, how you killed it?".

Link nodded "Yeah. I thought his head could take it, not that it would kill him".

"Maybe their skulls are not that strong?" Malon theorized.

Link shrugged "Maybe".

He then yawned while Malon picked up a few blue rupees from the Guay's corpse before it burned in a small red fire "Well… that's enough hunting for the night, I think. Let's get back to bed".

Malon was surprised that Link was so calm after they had just faced a giant crow. But as they walked together back to the barn, she mentally said to herself _'He's so confident when it comes to facing monsters… and so brave…'_ Malon formed a small smile as she looked at him, thinking about those things, making her blush.

Link and Malon entered the barn and hide their wooden weapons behind the hay of Candice's place. Malon stroke Candice head as she was awake for a moment when Link and Malon entered the barn. Malon smiled to Candice and then patted her pregnant belly and felt a little kick from the baby horse. Malon giggled when she felt that and said to Candice "It's not gonna be long before you're gonna be a mother, right?".

Candice neighed happily.

Link stood next to Malon and stroke Candice's belly too before telling Malon "You know, I got a feeling she's gonna give birth to a strong horse".

"You think?" Malon asked as they walked to a ladder that lead to Link's bedroom.

Link nodded "I sure do. We'll… goodnight, Malon".

Malon nodded too while smiling at Link "Goodnight Link".

But just as Link was about to climb up the ladder, Malon turned back to Link "Link?".

He turned himself to Malon "Yes?".

She walked closer to him and asked softly while holding her arms behind her back "Can I… sleep with you? Just for tonight?".

Link never minded as Malon had slept with him many times before "Sure".

As they climbed up the ladder to Link's bedroom, Malon took off her long beige dress and boots, while Link released the braces of his pants and took it off, along with his green shirt and taking off his boots. Now they were only wearing their undergarments. Link then smirked as Malon was with her back to him. He then jumped on her while saying "Wrestle fight!".

As they fell on the bed, Malon quickly turned herself and grabbed Link tight while both tried to gain the upper hand. Both of them laughed as they tried hard, but in the end, it was Malon on top of Link holding his hands tight. Malon had won, while Link still tried to get up, what didn't work. Malon giggled as she had won, again "Pinned ya".

Link sighed deep as he gave up "Okay okay, you win…". Malon let him go and went off of him. She now sat next to him while he sat straight.

Then all of the sudden, Malon gave him a kiss on the cheek. Link blushed deep as he was surprised that she had giving him a kiss "Uhh… what was that for?" Link asked.

"For saving me back there" Malon answered with a lovely smile.

Link smiled back at her "I would never let anything happen to you".

Malon then hugged him tightly "And I won't let anything happen to you, little brother". Link hugged her back.

She then let him go and gave him one last kiss on the cheek "Goodnight, Link" she said before lying on the bed and closed her eyes. Link still sat there for a moment, raising an eyebrow of why Malon kissed him again. But somehow, he kinda liked it. He smiled as he too lied down close to Malon and started to sleep.

Both slept deep in a few minutes, from being tired of fighting all those Guay's. However, both were slowly startig to shiver, despite having themselves covered in a blanket. But it was not the cold of the night that made the shivering, it was from some kind of evil force, getting stronger every day and was now starting to effect the children. Malon crawled closer to Link on her own and now lied on his chest. Link then felt a heavy shivering all of the sudden and moved his arm over to Malon, holding her. Malon felt the same heavy shivering coming from Link and held him too.

* * *

_Link and Malon started to have the same identical dream._

_It was dark and it heavily rained, as lighting stroke every five seconds. Both stood outside of Hyrule Castle town, before the drawbridge as it lowered, allowing a royal horse carrying a girl and a women to leave. Link and Malon just watched as they saw the horse galloping away. The girl on the horse looks at Link and Malon for a moment, before she left out of sight._

_But then, both heard another horse coming behind them. When they turned themselves, they saw a tall Gerudo man on his black stallion who whinnied and reared up on it's black legs. The Gerudo man frowned in anger, but then he faced Link and Malon and grew an evil smirk on his face. He stretched out his arm to the children, and cast a ball of darkness at them. Link and Malon screamed in fear as they held each other in their arms!_

* * *

_**\- The next morning, at Kokiri Forest -**_

"Navi… Navi, where art thou? Come hither…." The Deku Tree spoke to his most trusted fairy.

The blue shined fairy girl, Navi flew close to the Deku Tree and asked "What's the matter, Great Deku Tree?" she asked as she could sense that something greatly was troubling the Deku Tree.

With a heavy sign, the Deku Tree told "Oh, Navi the fairy… listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree…. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…".

Navi slowly nodded as she too had sensed that in the past few years, a strange force had been descending on the lands of Hyrule. The Deku Tree then told "For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… but… before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing". This had send chills to the little fairy's back as she became frightened that even the might Great Deku Tree could do nothing against this rising evil.

"It seems the time has come for the boy and the girl to begin their journey… the youths whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth".

Navi rose and eyebrow as the Deku Tree spoke of a girl as well "A girl? Wait, Great Deku Tree, you mean that this girl is the companion, the one that will be at the boy's side, you told me about?".

The Deku Tree then said "Yes… she is the one… the one born from the Gerudo women and the Hylian farmer…" but then the Great Deku Tree told "Navi… go now! Find these two children and guide them to me… I do not have much time left".

Navi nodded as she would do that, but then reminded herself that she didn't know where the boy and girl lived, so she asked quickly "But… where do they live? How can I find them? And what are their names?".

The Deku Tree answered "You will find them on a farm, known as a ranch…. It lies in the middle of Hyrule Field…. The boy with short blond hair is known as, Link and the girl with long red hair is known as, Malon. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!".

Navi nodded as she flew up and called as she flew away to find the boy and girl named, Link and Malon "Okay, Great Deku Tree! I will find the boy and girl and bring them here!".

As fast as the wind could carry her, Navi flew away from the Great Deku Tree meadow, flew fast over the Kokiri Village and went through the tunnel that lead out of the forest.

As Navi flew out of the tunnel and came to Hyrule Field, she flew higher to look over the field, to see where this 'ranch' was located. Navi could see that the sun had been a bit higher over the horizon. Then the little girl fairy spotted some buildings at the center of Hyrule Field "That must be the place. Let's hope I will find the children, Link and Malon there". She flew fast to the ranch.

But slowly she was getting tired, as Navi had never flew this far, so fast before. She flew a bit slower as she moaned "Ugh… why do they have to live that far, and not in the forest? It would make my job a lot more easier for me…".

Just then, a lost Guay spotted the little fairy and saw it as an easy meal. It dived fast to grab it in it's peak, but Navi had seen it and avoided it's attack just in time! This made her angry and pounded hard on the Guay's head over and over again, till it flew away. Navi's blue light glowed now red out of anger "THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO THINK THAT I WAS AN EASY MEAL FOR YOU! Stupid bird!". Navi flew further. Her glow became slowly blue again as she calmed down.

After more then an hour of flying, Navi finally made it to Lon Lon Ranch. She sighed deep as she felt relieved of finally making it to the ranch "Pfew! I made it…. Now where are these Link and Malon?" she asked herself while she looked around. Her first guess was the house that was close to the entrance.

Navi flew to a closed window to check inside, but all she saw was a man sleeping on his bed while snoring. Navi then checked the other window down, but saw nothing but a lot of cucco's.

She then tried to look inside the barn through one of the small openings, but couldn't see anything cause they were barricaded. As she checked the roof, Navi saw a small opening that was big enough for her to fit in through. As she did, she saw nothing but cows and horses inside. Navi sighed deep as she didn't had any luck so far, but then she saw the ladder. Navi flew up the ladder and came into a small room that was some sort of bedroom. And on the bed, she saw a young boy with short blond hair, and a girl with long red hair, sleeping on his chest as they held each other close.

Navi sighed deep as she had finally found the two children he was supposed to find. She slowly flew above them "Hello, Link! Malon! Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Wake up!". But both didn't wake up, as Link turned himself and Malon turned her herself to the other side. Navi became a bit angry and flew up and down on them "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such lazy kids?".

Finally, Link and Malon started to wake up. Malon rubbed her eyes as Link yawned as he stretched himself. While Link rubbed his eyes, Malon looked with her sleepy eyes, to see the flying light that was in front of them "Huh…?" but when, when she saw that it was a fairy that flew close to them, Malon's eyes went far wide and sat straight "A fairy?!" Malon heavily shook Link out of her enthusiasm "Link! Link! Look, it's a fairy! An real fairy, Link!".

Link woke up quickly by her heavy shacking "W-wha-what…?" Then Link saw the flying fairy as well. He watched the fairy with amaze as he too had never seen a real fairy before.

Navi annoyingly said "Good, you're finally awake! I'm-… I…" but then Navi felt dizzy as she was so tired from flying so far and slowly fell down.

Malon quickly caught her with her hands "Oh my gosh, are you alright, little fairy?" Malon asked worried. Link moved closer to take a look on the fairy if she was alright.

Navi's glow dimmed a bit and the two children could now clearly see how the fairy look like. She had pure white skin and long blue hair that went all the way to her ankles. She also wear some kind of dress, made from some leaves and was barefooted.

Navi looked at the two children while still feeling some dizziness and rubbed her head. Link asked her "Hey, are you alright?".

Navi nodded slowly "Yeah… well, no. I've been flying from the forest all the way up here".

Malon and Link looked at each other and then back at the fairy "Wait, you're… from the forest?" Malon asked.

Navi nodded to Malon "Yes. I'm Navi the fairy".

Malon smiled to her "Please to meet you, Navi".

Link waved at her "Hi".

Malon then wanted to know why Navi had come all the way to here "But, if you're from the forest, what are you doing all the way up here, Navi?".

Navi tried to stand up on Malon's hands and stated "Listen, I've been send here by the Great Deku Tree to find you two".

"The Great Deku Tree?" Link asked surprised.

Navi nodded "Yes. He needs to see you two, said that it was very urgent!".

Malon was now really surprised that the Deku Tree wanted to see her and Link. Slowly, she became exited "Really? The Great Deku Tree from the forest wants to see us?! Wow! Isn't that awesome, Link?!".

Link agreed to that "Yeah, it is! But… what is so urgent that the Deku Tree wants to see us?" Link asked Navi to clarify what was so urgent that the Deku Tree wanted to see him and Malon.

Navi flew a bit up and said "I… he said that it had something to do with the evil forces descending upon Hyrule and that His power can't do anything about it".

Link and Malon looked at each other again, as this didn't sound very good "This sounds really bad, Link".

He nodded "Yes, really really bad. I guess we should go and see how we can help the Deku Tree".

Navi flew high as the two children were coming along with her "Great! Then let's get going, right now!" but then she felt dizzy again and flew slowly down.

Malon caught her again in her hands and said "Whoa whoa, relax, Navi. You're still not feeling fine" then Malon thought of something as she put Navi on the bed "Wait, I know something that will help" she said with a smile.

Link and Malon quickly dressed themselves back into their clothes and went to the house, with Malon holding Navi in her hands. Once inside, Malon placed Navi on the table and went to the kitchen to take a bottle of Lon Lon Milk from a closet. She poured some in a small cup and gave it to Navi "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better".

Navi drank a bit from the milk and in a few seconds, she felt a lot better! She flew up and down, all across the room "Wow! That's was the most delicious drink I've ever tasted!" then she flew back to Link and Malon "I… I feel a lot better now! Thanks!".

Both Link and Malon smiled to the little fairy "You're welcome" Malon said.

Then they heard a door being opened from upstairs. It was Talon that walked out of the bedroom and asked while yawning as he walked down the stairs "What was all that loud noise?" But then he looks surprised as he noticed Navi, flying close to Link and Malon "Wait… is that… a fairy?".

Malon nodded as she skipped to her father "Yes, daddy! This is Navi the fairy. She's from the forest".

"The forest?" Talon asked.

Link nodded as he walked to his adoptive father "Yes, Talon and… Navi told us that… the Great Deku Tree needs to see us".

This made Talon even more surprised "The Great Deku Tree? From the Kokiri Forest?".

Link and Malon both nodded as the little girl pleaded "Please please please, daddy, let us go and see how we can help! Navi said that it was very urgent, something about-".

"About dark forces had descended on Hyrule and the Deku Tree can't stop it" Link said, finishing Malon's sentence.

This made Talon nonplussed. Link and Malon waited impatiently for Talon to say something. Navi flew next to the two children, ready to say her piece of her mind if this man refused to allow Link and Malon to go with her.

Talon looked at his daughter and adoptive son, and mentally said _'It's time…. It's finally their time…'_. He then sighed as he said to his two children "Then… you should go and help…".

This surprised Link and Malon, that he was allowing them to go, just like that "Wha… really?!" Link asked.

Talon then smiled and sat on one knee as he placed his hands on Link and Malon's shoulders "Link. Malon. This is something me and your mother knew would happen one day, that both of you would go out and help someone in distress. So go… go and help" Link and Malon's smile grew as they hugged their father tightly, what Talon returned. Navi let them have this moment and looked at them with a smile.

Just then, Ingo stormed inside, looking very grumpy, as usual "Link! It's already noon and you're still around here?! C'mon kid, we've got a lot of work to do today!".

Link frowned at Ingo for pushing him around like this. Even Malon was not happy about it.

Talon let go of the children and said to Ingo as he stood up "Ingo" Ingo stopped before he could leave and turned himself to face his boss "Link is going away for a little while for something important, together with Malon".

This surprised Ingo greatly "Something important?! Now hold on a minute, Talon! There is a lot of work to be done and-".

"They have my blessing to go".

Ingo didn't know how to respond to this, other then saying "But… but… but…".

"But that's that, Ingo" Talon said once again that Link and Malon have his permission.

Ingo started to frown and walked out of the house starting to grumble as he went to the supply tower "Grrrr… great, just great! Now I have to do all the work around the ranch all by myself, again!".

Navi then flew close to Link and Malon, saying "Okay, now let's get going, right now!".

Link tried to ease Navi "Hold on, Navi. Me and Malon need to take some supplies first and…" he nearly told about the wooden swords and shields that he had made for himself and Malon.

Talon chuckled while putting his hands on his hips, finished Link's sentence "You mean your wooden weapons?" this surprised Malon and Link as they faced Talon.

"Wait… you knew, Talon?" Link asked.

Talon only smirked as he said "I've known it for over a year. Those bite marks you or Malon had sometimes? I don't need to be a genius to known that those are not bite marks from our cucco's".

Malon and Link looked at each other for a moment. Link scratched his head in embarrasment, seeing that his excuse that it was the cucco's all along hadn't worked.

Malon crossed her arms as she smiled while she shook her head to her little brother "I told you that my father wouldn't fall for it".

Link laughed a bit as she was right "Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner, Talon. I… we didn't wanted to make you worried" Link said as he apologized to his adoptive father.

Talon only smiled and patted Links shoulder "I never was".

After an hour, Link and Malon had packed all the things they thought was necessary. Malon took a small moneybag that she have made and palced in it all the rupees that she and Link had gathered from all the Guay's they've killed. It was a total of 54 rupees. Link packed some food, a few bottles of Lon Lon milk in a bag and his Ocarina, that he got from his adoptive mother, Ateiti. They also took the wooden weapons with them.

Link and Malon then said goodbye to Talon, by giving him a big hug "Now, you both be careful, okay?".

Both children nodded "We will" Link said.

Malon then whispered something in her father's ear "Please try not to fall asleep to much when you're at work, okay?".

Talon smiled as he stroke her cheek "I'll try my best, Malon" then Talon said one last thing to them "And always remember, stay together no matter what. No matter what" Link and Malon nodded and gave Talon one last big hug before leaving.

Link and Malon walked across Hyrule Field, right after Navi, who lead them to Kokiri Forest "Come on! Let's move, we've got to hurry!" Navi told them impatiently that they need to hurry as they have been on the way for some hours.

As sun was about to set, Link and Malon stopped to take a moment to rest. They sat on the grass, near a tree and took out some of their food and milk from link's bag. Navi didn't liked to wait and said to them "Link! Malon! We can't wait now, the forest is only a few more miles from here!".

Link tried to calm Navi "Navi, relax. We're hungry and thirsty, alright? We have been walking for hours".

Navi rolled her eyes and said sarcastic "Okay sorry, I thought that you both were used to walk this much?". That comment annoyed Link.

Malon tried to ease the situation as she saw how Navi's sarcasm made him uncomfortable "Well, me and Link always get up and leave the ranch early in the morning when we join my daddy to bring milk across Hyrule. We're not used to leave in the afternoon and get somewhere fast".

Navi sighed, seeing that Malon did had a point and was too quick to judge "I see. Okay, we rest a bit. But as long as we make it to the forest before it gets dark".

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Link asked the little fairy.

Navi shook her head "No! I'm not scared of the dark! I'm just… really worried about the Great Deku Tree…. He seemed… well, not feeling fine, for some reason".

This worried Malon as she asked "You think the Deku Tree is sick?".

Navi shrugged while she shook her head "I don't know, Malon. I don't know". Navi then looked at the edge of the forest, thinking about the Deku Tree as she sighed _'I really hope he isn't…'_.

After their short meal, Link and Malon stood up and went further with Navi. However, all three hadn't noticed that the sun was almost down. Navi then said "We need to hurry. C'mon!".

Link agreed to that and held Malon's hand as they started running to the forest "Let's go, Malon!" Malon nodded.

They tried to get to the forest before it was getting dark. As they were only a few minutes away from the forest… the sun had set and all could hear a wolf howl.

"We're almost there" Navi said as they were near Kokiri Forest. But then… she and the two children heard something close to them.

Link and Malon stopped to see what it was "Did you hear that?" Link asked.

Malon stood with him back to back. She then screams as she sees two skeleton's crawling from the ground "LINK!".

Link looks behind him, where Malon watches and is shocked to see these two living skeletons crawl out of the ground "Navi! What are those things!?".

Navi flew to them and said "Those are Stalchilds! Don't be afraid of them, just attack them repeatedly!".

Link and Malon nodded and drew their wooden swords. Navi wasn't sure if those were gonna help "Ehh… guys…".

Link was the first to attack and slashed his sword to the face of one of the Stalchilds. But… it barely did anything to him. Link gulped as the Stalchild hit him hard with his clawed hand to his arm, hurting Link bad. Malon gasped. Then she became angry and attacked the same stalchild, hitting him in the back. But it also didn't do anything. The Stalchild turned to face Malon, with a very angry look. It wanted to hit her, but she blocked it with her shield! But the clawed hand kept stuck in her shield! As Malon tried to pull her shield loose, Link kept hitting the Stalchild with his wooden sword, but every time it didn't work.

The other Stalchild had walked behind Malon while she was distracted and was ready to strike on her "MALON LOOK OUT!" Link screamed to Malon. Malon looked behind and was shocked to see the other Stalchild behind her. She dodged his strike in time, but it hit her shield, breaking it into pieces!

Malon fell back as both Stalchilds walked to her. Malon screamed. Link then body slammed one Stalchild and pushed him to the other, making them falling on the ground. Link quickly helped Malon up "Thanks, Link" "No problem".

They moved away from the two skeletons. Navi then said "C'mon! Into the forest! HURRY!".

Both nodded and ran after Navi to the entrance of Kokiri Forest! But then, their path was blocked by four more Stalchilds, crawling out of the ground. The other two Stalchilds approached them from behind. Link and Malon were horrified as they were surrounded. Link and Malon held each other close as they were afraid.

Navi didn't wanted them to die and hit one of the Stalchilds in the head "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" but the Stalchild just ignored her and kept approaching the two children.

Link then thought of what he did before and told Malon "Malon, when I say so, we slam ourselves out of this and run as fast as we can to the forest, alright!?" Malon nodded quickly.

They waited for the right moment as they stood ready. All six Stallchilds stood ready to strike "NOW!" Link called and both him and Malon ran as fast as they could and pushed the Stalchilds out of the way, but both took a lot of hits from their clawed hands. Navi flew after them.

As they ran into the tunnel, they ran over a small wooden bridge and entered another tunnel, where they made it to Kokiri Forest.

Navi was so relieved that they made it "Pfew! That was a close one! I gotta admit, Link that was a good idea, but I wanted to warn you that your self-made wooden swords wouldn't help against the Stalchilds, so…" she then turned herself, seeing Link and Malon lying exhausted on the ground. Their bodies had a lot of wounds and both bleeded. This made Navi horrified. She called for help "HELLO?! HELP! HELP! I NEED HELP, PLEASE!".

Link and Malon nearly lost consciousness. Both looked to each other one more time, holding both hands. Link felt so sorry for bringing Malon in danger, while Malon gave him a small smile that it was alright.

As they lost consciousness for a moment, all what they could hear were other children's voices, asking what had happened or trying to take care of them.

Link caught consciousness again for a little moment, and all that he seeing was that Malon was being carried by two boys and a girl with green hair saying "Bring them inside! Hurry!" before Link passed out again.

As time shad eemed to pass slowly, Link's vision was blurry, but could see that the sun was shining from a window. After a few minutes, his vision returned and saw that he was on a bed, only wearing his undergarments. He grunted as he tried to sit straight and notices that he has some bandages over his arms and torso.

The first thing that came into his mind was Malon. He quickly looked around, but thankfully saw her lying on a different bed. She was only wearing her panty and was as much bandaged as Link was. He nearly jumped out of his bed and went immediately to her. He shook Malon carefully "Malon? Malon wake up!".

Malon grunts as she opens her eyes and sees Link. She then instantly hugs him fiercely "Oh Link! I'm so glad you're alright!".

Link returns the hug "Me too".

When they broke the hug, both checked around where they were "Where are we?" Malon asked.

Link shook his head as he didn't know "I don't know. It looks like we're in some kind of house, a house in a tree of sorts".

Just then, a familiar fairy flew down to them. It was Navi, being relieved that both of them were okay "Link! Malon! I was so worried about you!" but then she became serious again "Well, now that you both are alright, we should get to the Deku Tree, shall we?".

But Link and Malon first wanted to know where they were "But, Navi, where are we?".

Navi rolled her eyes and said "You are in the Kokiri Forest, silly. And this, this is Saria's house you both are in now".

"Saria?" Malon asked.

Just as Navi wanted to tell who Saria was, someone entered the house "Oh, speaking of Saria, there she is now" Navi said as the green haired girl, Saria came into her house, holding a wooden plate with all kinds of fruit.

Saria was wearing a green tunic with long dark green sleeves, a short skirt and brown boots. She was also accompanied by a fairy, like Navi, except that her fairy had a yellow glow.

The green haired girl looked surprised as she saw Link and Malon all standing up from their beds, but then smiled and said "Oh, hi there! I can see that you both have recovered pretty well," she walked to them and showed them the plate with fruit "I brought some fruit. Thought you guys might be hungry".

Link and Malon looked at the fruit on the plate, there were apples and peaches, but they were a bit bigger then the once from the Market in Hyrule town. They both took a peach and took a bite from it. It tasted more sweet and juicy then they've ever tasted it before "Wow! Those are delicious!" Malon said. Link agreed as he took another bite.

Saria smiled as she put the plate down somewhere and asked "You both took some big hits before you came here. What happened?".

Link swallowed his bite and answered Saria's question "We were attacked just before we arrived at the forest".

Saria understood "I see. So, what are your names and what brings you both here in the forest?".

"Oh, I'm Link, and this is Malon. We're here because the Deku Tree wanted to see us".

This surprised Saria greatly "Really!? The Deku Tree wants to speak to you?" Link and Malon both nodded "How odd, the Deku Tree had never summoned outsiders before, not even having a fairy" Saria said further.

Then Navi flew to Saria and started explaining "I was tasked by the Great Deku tree to bring Link and Malon to him, that's why I was with them".

Saria completely understood now. Malon then asked as she finished her peach "Uhm… where are our clothes?".

Saria pointed to a small chest "There over there, on top of that chest. But I don't think you can use them anymore, they're in really bad shape".

"What?" Malon said as she went to where Saira put their clothes. As Malon took her beige dress, she was shocked that it was nearly torn apart "Oh no, those Stalchilds have ruined my dress! Just look at it Link!" she showed it to Link with a bit sad face. Link felt bad for her as she had worked so hard on that dress. Link then checked his clothes and they were not even better of then Malon's dress.

Saria then took something from a closet "Don't worry, I asked Fado to bring you guys some. Here, take them" she said as she gave two green Kokiri tunics to Link and Malon "You both can take off the bandages".

Link removed some bandages from his arm and saw that it was not bleeding anymore, nor even showing any scars "Wow! It's almost like we've never been injured" he said as Malon also took a bandage off and showed the same thing.

Saria giggled and told "Well, I'm also taking care of anyone in the forest who was injured, so…".

Malon thanked Saira by giving her a hug "Thank you".

This was a bit unexpected for Saria but returned the hug "You're welcome".

Saria left to give Link and Malon some privacy. After fifteen minutes, both came out of her house, wearing the Kokiri tunics, accompanied by Navi. Malon was now wearing a green shirt with no sleeves and a short skirt. Link wear a green shirt with short sleaves and a short green pants. He also putted on a green hat, what he liked for some reason.

Malon admired herself as she made a little spin "Hihihi, I never thought I'd ever wear a short skirt. It feels so open… and more space to move".

Saria smiled to her and said "Well, we all have to work here in the forest, so every girl wears short skirts" she gave her a wink, making both girls giggle.

Just then, a blond girl and two identical boys walked up to them and greeted Link and Malon friendly "Hi there! Thank goodness you tow look a lot better" the blond said.

"Yeah, you scared us a lot last night" "Me too" the two identical boy said.

They all then introduced themselves "I'm Fado," the blond girl said "and these two are the Know-It-All brothers" Fado said introducing the two identical boys who were the Know-It-All brothers. Not long after, nearly all the Kokiri, with their fairies came to greet their two visitors.

"Please to meet you all" Malon said, but was confused why everyone was still a child, despite they all lived in a village "But, where are your parents?".

All the Kokiri raised an eyebrow in confussion "Parents?" one of the Know-It-All brothers asked.

Then a browned hair Kokiri girl said "Oh! I think she meant our father, the Great Deku tree". That made all the Kokiri nod.

Link and Malon had no idea what they meant by that. Navi then said to them "Actually, all the Kokiri here are children. The Deku Tree is their father and deity protector". That made a little sense to Link and Malon, but it still didn't answer of why everyone was a child.

They left it out of their minds for now and Link asked Saria "Uhm, Saria? Me and Malon couldn't find our stuff in your house. The bag with food and drinks?".

Saria then reminded herself "Oh! I gave it to the Know-It-All brothers, for safe keeping".

The Know-It-All brothers nodded and both ran to their house to get Link and Malon's bag. But when they returned with the bag they said "We kept the bag as when you came with it but-".

"We're afraid that… something might have been broken inside" both brothers said.

Link and Malon took the bag and checked inside "Oh no!" Malon said "All the bottles with milk are broken and all the food is soaked".

But that was not what Link bothered, he searched the bag for something more important than that. When he found it, his eyes went wide "NO!" his reaction shocked the other Kokiri and Malon too, but when she saw what was in the bag that troubled him, she gasped. His Ocarina, broken in half "MY MOTHER'S OCARINA! It's… broken…" he held both halves in both hands as tears started to form in his eyes. The other Kokiri felt sorry for Link, even Navi felt sorry for him.

Malon patted his back "I'm sorry for you, Link".

But then, another Kokiri boy marched in on the crowd "HEY! Why is everyone out here and not doing their work!?" Then the boy saw Link and Malon "Well well well, if it isn't the wimps from outside the forest".

That insult made both Link and Malon angry. Saria stepped before them "Leave them alone, Mido".

"Or what? They are outsiders, Saria and they don't belong in the forest!" Mido said before he walked to Link and Malon and stated "Listen you two! Just because you both wearing Kokiri clothes and have a fairy, doesn't make you one of us".

Malon faced him and asked "What the hell is your problem? We did nothing wrong to you".

"But you guys will! You outsiders always cause problems to us, and I don't want you or him in MY FOREST!" Mido then pushed Malon hard, making her to fall on the ground.

Link was now really angry and jumped on Mido! He punched him hard on the face as he was on top of Mido on the ground. Mido threw him off of him and quickly stood up, ready to fight Link "You wane piece of me? C'mon you wimp, let's see what you got".

"With pleasure" Link said as he started to attack Mido.

All the other Kokiri just watched as they didn't dare to interfere. Navi tried to stop it but was unsuccessful. Just then Saria pulled Mido away from Link "Mido! Stop it!". Malon stood up and held Link back.

Mido struggled that Saria let him go "Let me go! Let me have him!".

Link struggled as well "No, Link, please! Stop" Malon pleaded him.

"He pushed you Malon, and no one hurts you when I'm around!" Link angrily stated.

Malon shook her head and said with a very serious look "Link! We're here to help the Deku Tree, not to start a fight with others!".

Link froze as he saw her serious face. He quickly calmed down and nodded "Right. I'm sorry, Malon".

She then smiled and stroke his cheek "It's alright, Link. It's alright".

Mido had heard from Malon that they are here to talk to the Deku Tree and said "Whaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you bunch of outsiders and not me, the great Mido?!" he became irritated as Saria let him go, but then he said to Link and Malon "I don't believe it! Besides, you aren't even fully equipped! How do you think you are gonna help the Great Deku tree without even a sword and shield?"

"We have a sword and shield!" Link stated.

That made Mido laugh "Bwahahahaha! You mean those wooden toy swords you brought with you?! Hahahahaha! Sheesh! No wonder you got so easily wounded before you got here".

Link got angry again, but didn't attacked Mido as he saw Malon shook her head, so he didn't do anything about it.

Mido then looked at the other Kokiri that only stared at them "What are you all still doing here!? GET BACK TO WORK!" that shocked all the Kokiri and went back to their business. Mido walked away, leaving Link and Malon with Saria.

Link looked annoyed at Mido while asking Saria "What's his problem?".

She signed and said "That's Mido, he's… our leader".

Malon crossed her arms "Why is he so mean to everyone?".

Saria shrugged "I wish I knew. But, the Deku Tree picked him as our leader. I'm sure he had a good reason for it. But I think what Mido said is true, that you both need a better sword and shield before you can speak to the Deku Tree".

"Why so?" Link asked.

Saria then told with concern "The forest… strange things have been happening here lately… so Mido wants us to be ready for anything. I guess you both should find a better weapon, with those wooden swords you've had, you won't survive for long".

Link and Malon agreed on that, for they were nearly killed by Stalchilds and their wooden swords didn't worked. So Malon asked "Where can we find better weapons here in the forest".

Saria answered "You both can buy a shield at our local shop. There are also two swords hidden somewhere in the forest".

"Do you maybe know where?" Link asked.

Saria thought hard but didn't know "I'm not so sure, but go and ask one of the Know-It-All brothers, they surely know!".

Link and Malon were grateful for Saria's help "Thanks Saria" Malon said.

"No problem". Saria then picked up the two ocarina pieces and said to Link "If you want I can fix it for you".

"You know how to do it?" Link asked.

Saria nodded "Of course! I play the ocarina too".

This surprised Link as he never had met anyone before that also played the ocarina "If you can, I'd really appreciate it, Saria".

"Happy to help. Good luck you two" Saria said as she went back to her house.

Malon checked their old bag again and found their moneybag, with all the rupees they collected inside. Navi saw the moneybag with rupees too and suggested "Let's go and buy shields for you two first". Link and Malon nodded and followed Navi to the Kokiri shop.

As they saw the shop, Link and Malon went to it. One Kokiri girl on top of the store waved at them "Hi!" Link and Malon waved back at her and entered the shop.

Inside there was one Kokiri boy behind the counter, trying to get on top of it cause of his small size. When he noticed Link and Malon entering his shop he friendly greeted them "Welcome. What can I get you?".

Both greeted him back "Hello. Me and Malon want a shield. We were told that you had some for sale".

The little Kokiri nodded "I sure do! Let me get them for you".

As he searched under the counter for two shields, Link and Melon looked at what was more for sale. Despite some fruits and vegetables, the little Kokiri also sold some Deku sticks and Deku nuts.

The boy then took two shields and placed them on the counter "Here you go! Two Deku shields".

Link checked one of the shields. It was lighter and more stronger then the ones he had made for himself and Malon "How much for both of them?" Link asked.

The little owner answered "For both of them, eighty rupees".

Malon checked the rupees they had and said to Link "Uhh, Link. We only have fifty three. We cannot pay for both".

Link thought for a moment how to fix this and then said to Malon "You pay one for yourself, Malon. I'll go and search for some more rupees".

"You sure?" she asked.

Link nodded "Don't worry, I'll be back soon with some" and Link left the shop, with Navi following him.

So Malon told the owner "I'll take one for now. I want to wait till Link can pay for his own".

The owner shrugged as he didn't mind "No problem. That'll be forty rupees" Malon counted her rupees and paid the owner for one of the shields. As she took it, the owner gave her also a belt "Take this with it, so you can put your shield on your back".

"Thank you. How much for that one?" Malon asked.

The owner smiled as he shook his head "Nothing. It goes together with the shield". Malon nodded and putted the belt over her shoulder, crossing her chest and attached her shield to her back. She smiled as it was so easy to put it and easily to take it when she needed it.

As Malon waited for Link to come back, she had a little conversation with the owner and the Kokiri girl that was also in the store. Malon told them where she and Link came from and how the outside world was like.

"Amazing! I'd never knew how beautiful Hyrule could be" the girl said.

Malon then suggested "Then why don't you guys go out of the forest and see for yourselves?".

That however made both the girl and show owner horrified. The owner then said "We can't leave the forest, Malon".

Malon raised an eyebrow "Why?".

The Kokiri girl then told "If a Kokiri leaves the forest… he or she… will die…".

This shocked Malon a bit as she didn't understand "You die? But how? And why?".

The girl then explained "We Kokiri are bounded to the forest, as it's magic and that of the Deku Tree protects us. But if we leave, that protection will be gone and we will die".

This revelation was hard for Malon, but somehow she understood. It made her to wander that that's why all the Kokiri are children.

Link then entered the shop after looking for more rupees "I'm back," he put eight blue rupees on the counter "with enough rupees for another shield".

The owner nodded as he took the rupees and gave the shield with a belt to Link "Here you go. Stay safe!".

Link nodded as he put on the belt over his shoulder "We will". Link and Malon then left the shop with Navi.

Both went to see one of the Know-It-All brothers, who was busy on clearing some rocks from Mido's home, but they were to heavy for him to raise. Link came up to him and asked "Need some help?".

The boy looked at Link surprised, but then smiled wide and nodded "Sure! If you can, help me to move these rocks away". Link and Malon nodded and helped him to remove all the rocks. Link could easily raise them and throw them away, breaking them on impact. Malon was able to do the same, as she helped Link sometimes with heavy things back on Lon Lon Ranch.

After a minute, all the rocks were cleared. A few of them left some rupees, what they were allowed to keep. The one of the two Know-It-All brothers wiped away the sweat of his forehead as he was relieved of finally have done this stupid work for Mido "Pfew! That was the last one. Thanks a lot! If it weren't for you two, I would be busy with removing these rocks for days".

Link and Malon felt sorry for him for being forced to do this for what was a way to heavy job for him to do. But both were happy to help "No problem," Link said as he now wanted to ask him something too "but now that we helped you, perhaps you can help us. Me and Malon look for two swords to use. Saria told that you and your brother know where they are hidden in the forest?".

The boy looked around, to see if Mido or anyone wasn't around, he then whispered "Yeah, I do know where it is. Look for a sign that says 'Hole of L' at the Forest Training center, there is a tunnel leading you to the two swords. But don't tell Mido I told you this!" Link and Malon nodded as they promised that they won't tell Mido anything.

Link and Malon reached the Forest Training Center to look for this tunnel next to a sign. What didn't took them long to find. Link examined the hole and saw that he and Malon would just fit in "Okay, I'll go first" Malon nodded and followed him as he entered the hole.

Both crawled to the other side. They were in a little maze or some sort. But when they checked on their right, both were shocked of the sudden giant rolling boulder coming towards them! They moved out of the way, but the rock then went the other way. Both Link and Malon raised an eyebrow as this didn't make any sense. After a few seconds the same giant boulder came again and rolled to the left again.

Link guessed that this was some kind of booby trap "Must be some kind of trap or trick to keep people away". Malon nodded as she thought the same thing.

Navi then advised them "You guys should run after the giant boulder, so you won't get hit" Link thought that was a good plan. Both waited till the boulder past them "Now!" and both ran after the boulder.

Their was a opening to stay safe with nothing, but at the next one there was a big chest. Both went to that one and approached the chest. Link opened it and took a look. Link pulled out two Kokiri swords. Malon took hers and examined it as she took it out of the blade holder "Wow. A real blade. Now we can really better defend ourselves".

Link nodded and said "We sure do. I guess the Kokiri won't mind if we borrow these, for now".

As Link and Malon equipped their swords to their back, behind their Deku shields, Navi then said "Okay, now that you both are equipped, let's go and see the Great Deku Tree now!".

After avoiding the rolling boulder and crawling back through the same hole, Link and Malon followed Navi to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. But the entrance was blocked by no other then Mido, who said as he sees Link and Malon "Hey wimps! I won't let you pass unless you both have some REAL weapons" he says as he was not going to let them pass without a sword and shield. But then Mido notices the equipment on their backs "Eh, what's that?! Oh, you both have a Deku shield…. And what's THAT?! Are those the Kokiri Swords?! GOOD GRIEF!" he annoyingly said as he never thought that they would ever been able to find the Kokiri swords. He just dismisses it and says to tease them "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?".

Link got angry and wanted to teach Mido a less not to call him or Malon a wimp, but before he got his chance, Malon stepped forward and said to Mido with a serious face "We got real swords and shields now, Mido! So step aside and let us see the Deku Tree!".

Mido wasn't being intimidated by her look and just rolled his eyes "Ugh! Fine, you can see the Great Deku Tree. Shoot! How did you get the honor to see the Deku Tree and not me, the mighty Mido?! Grumble… grumble…". Mido annoyingly steps aside and walks away.

Just as Link and Malon wanted to go further, they were called back by the blond Kokiri girl, Fado "Link, Malon, wait up!" she gave them two new bags "Saria asked me to give you these".

"Oh, thank you, new bags" Malon said as she was thankful for the new bags.

But Fado then explained "These are not just normal bags. These are magical bags. You can put almost anything in it and it never gets heavy and always have a lot of space" Link didn't understand of what Fado meant by that. Fado winked at them and said "Just put something in it and you'll see" she then walks away.

As Link and Malon went to the meadow, both were shocked as all of the sudden, three Deku Baba's emerged from the ground! They stood all straight and only bite in the air while spinning around. Apparently these plants try to hurt the two children. Link and Malon draw their swords and with one slash, they killed the Deku Baba's. But what remained of them were Deku Sticks. Link took one to put in the 'magical bag' and surprisingly it fitted in without taking much space, as if his hand could entirely fit in the little bag. Malon smiled at how useful these bags were "These will come in handy. Hihihi" Link nodded and took the other two Deku sticks in his bag.

They went further, till they came to a very large tree, that had a face and a large mustache. Navi happily approached him "Great Deku Tree… I'm back!".

Both Link and Malon were amazed by the large size of the Deku Tree, as he spoke "Oh… Navi… thou hast returned…. Link… Malon… welcome…. Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…". Both nodded as the Deku Tree told further "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares… as the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… verily, thou hast felt it…".

Link and Malon nodded at that point, as they did have a lot of nightmares lately "That would make a lot of sense, Link. Those Guay's that keep coming to the ranch, the Stalchilds on Hyrule Field…?".

Link agreed "It must be this evil that the Deku Tree speaks about".

Both looked back at the Deku Tree again as he said further "Link, Malon… the time has come to test thy courage…. I have summoned thou here because I am cursed… and I need you two to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Please… help me…".

Navi was shocked to hear that the Deku Tree was cursed "What!? You are cursed, Great Deku Tree?! What didn't you tell me?!".

The Deku Tree calmed Navi down by saying "All will be explained… in time…. Please, Link and Malon…. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?".

Link and Malon looked at each other for a moment. The Deku Tree had called them for a reason and if he knows that they can do it, then they will. Both nodded to each other and then Link said to the Deku Tree as he looked back at him "We have, Deku Tree. We'll break this curse".

Then the Deku Tree lowers the portion of its trunk that resembles a mouth as he said "Then enter, brave Link and Malon, and thou too, Navi…. Thou must aid Link and Malon and guide them…".

Navi nodded as she would do as the Deku Tree says "Alright, Deku Tree, I'll guide Link and Malon" she flew back at them and said "Well, looks like I'm gonna be your partner for a little while longer. Let's enter the Great Deku Tree and help him!".

Link and Malon went to the open mouth of the Deku Tree. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other. "Together…" Link said.

Malon gave a nod while she smiled, as she was ready for this, as long as they stayed together "Together".

And both went inside, to break the curse that haunts the Deku Tree…

**That's it for the second chapter of 'The heroes of time', Link and Malon have begun their quest and are about to save the Deku Tree.**

**The reason I got the magical bags in this story is because it never made any sense of how Link even keeps all of his stuff during the game. So I used this idea of a magical bag (like from Harry Potter) so both him and Malon can keep all their stuff with them, without having to carry all of it around.**

**So rate and review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**See you then!**


	3. Breaking the curse of the Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I only own the OC characters: Ateiti & Irena.**

**Chapter 3: Breaking the curse of the Deku Tree**

As Link and Malon entered the Deku Tree, both were a bit amazed how hollow the Deku Tree was from the inside. However, the looks of it made them somehow uneasy, as large spiderwebs hanged over the top of the ceiling and also covered a opening in the middle of the room, that was leading all the way down.

Link became curious and wanted to take a closer look at the opening, but then out of one of the plants, appeared a Deku Baba, trying to bite Link "Look out!" Navi called. Link quickly avoided the Deku Baba's bite hit it two times with his sword, killing it.

Link signed in relief as Malon came up to him "Pfew! That was a close one. Thank Navi" Link said, thanking Navi for warning him.

Navi shrugged "No problem, but you better be more careful next time. Danger can be anywhere". Link nodded, as he was going to be more careful next time.

Malon then saw something that the dead Deku Baba had left behind. She picked it up, noticing that it was some kind of large nut "What kind of nut is this?" she wandered.

Navi flew up to her and told "Oh, that's a Deku Nut. You can use those to temporary stun enemies" Malon nodded and put it in her bag.

As Link looked at the covered web over the opening, he saw vines, leading down below and pool of water. Link stepped on the web, noticing how strong it was. He jumped on it once, feeling it was wobbling. Malon wanted to look too, but then, another Deku Baba appeared!

Malon saw it and kept her distance from it. The Baba tried to bite her, but it couldn't reach her. Malon quickly grabbed her sword and hit the Baba, making it standing straight. Malon took her chance and sliced the Deku Baba in half, making him to change into a Deku Stick. Malon then figured that if she and Link sliced these Deku Baba's it would make them change into Deku sticks, but when they just kill them without slicing them in half, would leave them Deku Nuts.

Link noticed it as well and wanted to try it out on the third Deku Baba around the opening. He killed it, making it leave a Deku Nut for him to pick up. He then said to Malon while he first looked at the covered web and then to Malon "Looks like we can't go down, so the only way left is…".

"Up" Malon said while pointing to the ladder that was close to them. Link nodded and both climbed the ladder to go up.

When both made it up the ladder, they started walking upwards, to where a big chest lied, close to some more vines, leading up, where also three big spiders with big skulls on their backs crawled on. Malon became a bit scared of them and asked their fairy guide "Navi… what are those…?".

Navi then told "Those are Skullwalltula's. Be careful not to get to close to them, or they'll hurt you".

Link rubbed Malon's back, trying to calm her. Malon smiled at Link and nodded to him that she was okay.

Malon then walked to the big chest and opened it. She took a look in it and took something out of it "Hey look, a map!" she said while they took a look at it. It was a bit badly drawn, making them to think that perhaps Mido or Saria might have made this map.

Both read on the map, that there were two floors up, and two down. Link looked at the vines again, where the Skullwalltula's crawled on "We can't go further up".

Malon shook her head and pointed to the door close to them, while putting the map in her magic bag "We should go that way". Link nodded and followed Malon, with Navi flying behind them.

When they opened the door and entered the room, the door behind them suddenly closed while iron bars slammed down over it, blocking their way out! Both were now trapped in the room. But then, in the middle of the room, appeared a Deku Scrub. Link and Malon both draw their sword and shields. The Deku Scrub saw Link and Malon and spit out a nut at Link. He quickly blocked it using his shield, sending it back at the Scrub. When it hit him, it squealed and tried to run away. Both Link and Malon charged at the scrub, ready to kill him.

But they stopped, when the Deku Scrub begged while trembling in fear "Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me! If I give you both a clue, will you let me go?".

Link and Malon raised an eyebrow while glancing at each other. Then they nodded to the Scrub while Malon said to it "Alright, tell us what clue you have?".

The Deku Scrub was thankful for being spared "Oh, thank you for sparing me…! Oh right, the clue…. Did you both might have noticed that spider web that covers the opening in the middle of the tree?" Link and Malon nodded as the Deku Scrub told further "Well, the only way to get through it is to burn it. Or to break it by dropping something heavy on it from a high cliff. I can't guarantee it'll work, though, as there is nothing that heavy around here. But if you jump on it from a cliff really, really high, perhaps you'll get through, heh heh! That is if you are both feeling bold! Wah ha hah!". The Deku Scrub then skipped back to where he first appeared and disappeared into the ground.

The iron bars on both doors opened. Link and Malon walked through the door ahead, entering another room, where another big chest was at the other side. In between them and the chest was a floating platform. Link was the first to jump on it. But when he did, the platform started to rumble. Without a second thought, Link quickly jumped to the other side, while the floating platform fell hard on the ground, making it for Link impossible to go back.

Malon waited for Link, to see what could be inside that chest. Link too a look inside it and took something from it. He held in the air for Malon to see "Malon, look at this! I found a slingshot!".

Malon shrugged at him "That's nice, Link. But how is it going to help us?".

Link thought for a moment while looking around. He then saw a ladder, hanging above the entrance that he and Malon walked through "There's a ladder hanging right there. I could use the slingshot too…," but then Link realized, that he had nothing to shoot with, making him frustrated "wait, no! I have nothing to use to shoot at it with the slingshot!".

Navi sighed in annoyance as she flew in the chest and picked something out of it, that Link forgot about because of his enthusiasm "(Sigh) You forgot about this, Link" she said while taking a bag out of the chest, giving it too Link. He took it and saw that inside the bag were thirty Deku Seeds, who were small enough to use for this slingshot.

Link scratched his head in embarrassment "Sorry, didn't see that". Malon giggled as how Link was so enthusiastic about having a longshot, that he left the ammo for it in the chest.

Link took one of the Deku Seeds out of the small bag and used it to shoot the ladder down. When the ladder came down, Link walked over to it and climbed up back to Malon. She hugged him while saying "Don't just jump into any danger by yourself, okay. We're into this together".

Link nodded as he broke the hug "Alright, Malon. Sorry" Malon smiled at him as it was okay now.

They went out of the room and headed back to the center of the Deku Tree they came from first. Link then realized that he could use the slingshot to shoot the Skullwalltula's from the vines. He took aim and shot all three skull spiders from the vines, killing them as they disintegrated into small red fires, leaving a few rupees and a Deku Nut behind.

Link smirked while saying to Malon "Well, look at that. Guess we made our own way up". Malon chuckled as she shook her head, despite that he was right.

After Link took the Deku Nut, while Malon took the rupees, they started climbing up the vines. Navi flew in Link's hat as she said "I'll be under your hat when you need me".

Link thought it was weird, but figured that Navi can't fly forever the whole time and understood that under his hat was a good spot to rest.

When they made it up the next floor, both were close to where the large spider webs hanged on top of the ceiling of the tree. There were some parts that weren't covered. Malon took a closer look, but then heard something falling down "Malon, look out!" Link called as he pulled her away just in time, before an even larger skull spider dropped on her.

Link immediately draw his sword and slammed at the spider's skull head, but it didn't hurt him, just making it swinging left to right "Navi! How do we kill this one!?" Link asked.

Navi flew closer to the monster and said "It's soft belly is it's weak point!".

Link nodded, while Malon stood ready with her sword and shield. The spider twisted itself, exposing its soft belly. Link and Malon took their chance and hit it with one blow, bursting its belly open, splattering them both with its yellow-green blood, killing it.

Malon was disgusted by this as she tried to wipe off the arachnid's blood from her face "Ewww! Gross!" she said.

Link wiped away some yellow-green blood from his face too, as he agreed that that sure was disgusting, but also said "Well, no one ever said that a life of a hero is all glamorous".

Malon shrugged "I guess" she then sighed to herself, as it was gonna be difficult to wash all that arachnid blood of her new shirt and skirt.

While Malon still tried to get some more of the Skulltula's remains off of her, Link looked over the edge, down below, seeing the web covered opening leading down. Link then thought about what the Deku Scrub had told them, that the web would break if something hard would be dropped on it. He looked at Malon and asked "You remember about that covered web over that opening, down below?".

Malon nodded as she looked down below "Yes?".

"If what the Deku Scrub said was true, then…?" Link suggested.

Malon then knew what Link had in mind and was completely against it "Hold on! You don't expect me to just jump down on it from here, do you?!".

Link tried to calm her down and to tell why they should jump "Look, Malon. I don't like this idea too, but-".

"Then why are you coming up with it?!" Malon asked while frowning.

Link signed as he tried to explain "Listen, this curse that plagues the Deku Tree, I really feel that the source is down below. But the only way to reach it is… to jump high from it. I'm really sure it'll work! When I jumped on it, it felt wobbling. So we CAN break it".

Navi flew to Malon and agreed to what Link said "Link is right, Malon. You guys can break through it, when you jump on it from a very high cliff"

Malon looked one more time down below. The truth was, that she was scared to fall to her death. But if Link was right and the source of the curse is down below, then they need to get down. She closed her eyes, trying to gather some courage in herself. When she opened her eyes, she looked a bit more determent. She nodded and held Link's hand really tight "Alright. Let's do it, little brother".

Link and Malon looked down below from the cliff, to see how far they needed to jump. They took some steps back, while holding tight each other's hand. Navi flew into Link's hat. Both took a few more breathes and counted to three "One…. Two…. THREE!" they ran to the cliff and jumped down! Both yelled as they were falling down, landing right on the web, making it stretch so far deep, breaking it! Link and Malon fell further down, till they splashed down in the water pool.

Both resurfaced from the water, breathing hard from all the adrenaline. They glanced at each other for a moment, but then laughed "It worked, Link! It actually worked!" Malon called while laughing. She felt like she had overcome one of her fears.

But then behind Link, another Deku Baba appeared. Link saw it and stayed his distance from it. The Deku Baba grew frustrated as it couldn't grab Link. He just smirked at it as he and Malon crawled out of the water, near the Deku Baba. Malon draw her sword and killed the Deku Baba. It released some Deku Seeds, what Malon picked up and gave them too Link "Thanks" he said as he put the Deku Seeds in his small bag.

They looked around for a little moment. Near them was a door, but that was covered in a large strong spiderweb. On the other side, there was another part that was higher, with a few more Deku Baba's, but was impossible for Link and Malon to reach. However, behind them was a switch that they could stand on. When Link stood on it, a small torch flamed on, destroying a spiderweb around it.

This made Malon wander something, as she took out a Deku Stick from her magical bag. As she walked over to the torch, Link asked "What are doing, Malon?".

As Malon put the top of the stick in the flame, creating a little torch of her own, she answered "Remember what that Deku Scrub from just then said? The spiderwebs can be destroyed with fire" she ran over to the door covered in web and put the burning Deku Stick on it, making it burn and disappear.

Link smiled at Malon "Good thinking".

Malon nodded while putting the burning stick in the water, extinguishing the fire and put the stick back in her bag.

When she and Link went through the door, they entered a room with spiderwebs over the floor and all over the walls, with a door on the right where bars were blocking it, and above a silver square with an eye.

Then, in the middle of the room, appeared another Deku Scrub. It saw Link and Malon, and spit out a nut, this time at Malon, who just in time blocked it with her shield, sending it back at the scrub. When it hit it, it tried to run away, like the last one. Link and Malon went after it, till it was cornered to a wall. It begged for his life "Please forgive me, masters! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool".

Link and Malon raised an eyebrow. Malon asked the scrub "Hey, aren't you the same one we just encountered above?".

The scrub glanced at Malon, answering "Me? Oh, you must have meant my other brother. He's such a coward…".

Link and Malon thought it was a bit weird what the scrub just said, but Link then demanded "Okay, we'll spare you, but you better tell us something useful".

The Deku Scrub nodded widely "Yes, yes! Of course! This is what I can teach you; you will never beat my brothers down below, unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is… 2… 3… 1. Twenty-three is number one! What? Do you think I'm a traitor?" the Deku Scrub then ran to where he came from first and disappeared into the ground.

Malon became a bit suspicious "I could have sworn that it was the same Deku Scrub from before".

"How can you tell? They all look the same" Navi asked while flying out of Link's head.

Malon shrugged "I don't know… I just know it".

Link then checked how they can get through the door that was blocked with iron bars. He got an idea as he took out his slingshot and shoot one of the Deku Seeds right on the eye above the door, causing it to close and opening the door.

As they entered it, they came into a room where a platform floated on a pool of water, leading to the other side. However, a spiked iron pipe twisted just above the platform, making it impossible for anyone to get across "Navi, how can we get across?" Link asked to their fairy guide.

Navi checked around and saw a switch under water. She flew back at Link and Malon, telling "There is a switch under water. Maybe one of you should press on it?".

Link nodded and was about to go into the water, but then Malon stopped him and said "Let me do it this time, Link".

Link glanced at Malon for a moment, but then then nodded "Okay".

Malon jumped into the water and dived down, pressing the switch down, making the water to drop. Malon quickly got out of the water and joined Link to jump on the floating platform and ducked under the spiked iron bar, getting to the other side. Then another Skulltula crawled down, but Link and Malon got rid of it easily. Then they moved a block to climb further up to the next door.

Once they entered the next room, iron bars fell on the door back at them. But luckily, the room was only filled with three Deku Baba's, with only one of them ready to strike on the two kids. Malon wanted to try out one of the Deku Nut's and threw one at it, paralyzing it. Malon killed it, while Link easily sliced the remaining two Baba's, changing them into Deku Sticks.

There was only one burning torch, while two other's didn't burned. Link used one of the Deku Sticks to light up his and shared the fire on the other two torches, making the iron bars go up. Link dropped his stick as it was burning out.

After entering the next room, what was a lot bigger then the other ones before, Link and Malon saw above another Skulltula, with it's belly facing to them. Link took out his slingshot and shot the Skulltula dead. However, Malon saw something on top of the ceiling. Three red-pink orbs that were moving "What are those?" she asked while pointing to the ceiling. Link shook his head as he didn't know. Navi wanted to investigate as she flew up to the orbs. Her eyes went wide as she realized that these weren't normal orbs, but eggs!

She flew down quickly to warn Link and Malon, but it was too late as one of the eggs hatched and a larva parasite-arachnid dropped close to Link and Malon, making them gasp as they quickly draw their swords. Two more parasite-arachnid's dropped down, ready to face the heroes.

The first one's eye went red as it was ready to attack, Malon quickly slashed with her sword, causing it to squeal and run away. But then the two other's were ready to face Malon, one nearly hit her, but she blocked it's attack with her shield, while the other was being slashed by Link, who then threw out a Deku Nut, paralyzing it and killed it with his sword. Malon nodded and took out a Deku Nut too, and threw it on another. While it stood still, Malon killed it, while Link killed the last one by using his slingshot.

Both sighed in relief. Navi flew up to them, who said with a bit of anger in her voice "What did I tell you guys?! You got to be more careful!".

Malon tried to calm Navi down "Calm down, Navi. The monsters are dead".

"I know, but…! (sign) Just… be more careful, okay?" Navi said as she had calmed down a bit.

Both Link and Malon nodded, as they would be more careful, but couldn't promise anything, as none of them can know what danger could lie ahead.

Malon took out the map and said "Okay, looks like we are now here, and where we had dropped down from the web is here".

Link checked them map that Malon held and nodded as he looked at to where the first room was, but it was blocked by another large strong web. He saw a torch and knew what to do. Link took out a stick, lighten it up and walked with his burning torch to the web, causing it to disappear.

After throwing away the burning stick, Malon joined him and both saw that there was a hole, leading to the other room. Link went in first, followed by Malon. She was thinking of something about the eggs from before. How could those eggs got there in the first place? She started to get the chills while she was thinking that an even larger monster could have laid those eggs.

Link and Malon got indeed back to the room they came in first after falling down, but were now on the place that was first impossible to reach. They saw another hole going down, covered with spiderweb. As there was also a block, that could help them to get back up, both Link and Malon got the same idea.

After pushing the block down, so they could make it back up, Malon took out a stick, but it on the torch from before, lighten it up and ran back to Link as she then put the fire over the web, causing it to burn away.

Link took a look down and saw that their was another pool of water below. Malon looked at it too. Both glanced to each other for a moment, and both smirked as they held each other's hand and were ready to jump down. Navi tried to warn them "Wait! You guys can't just…!" but it was too late, Link and Malon dropped themselves down, splashing into the pool of water below.

When they resurfaced, both laughed "That was fun" Malon said. Link nodded.

Navi flew down to them, while she shook her head in annoyance "Pfff! Children".

They saw that they were in a room, where the door was blocked by iron bars, and three Deku Scrub's, guarding the door, it seems.

Link then remembered about what the Deku Scrub had told them how to defeat his 'brothers' in the proper order. He approached the Deku Scrub's and send back the nuts they spit on him. First the middle one, then the one on the right and then last the left one.

The last Deku Scrub shacked himself in annoyance as he said to Link and Malon, who approached him before it got the chance to run away "How did you know our secret?! How irritating!".

That was when Malon unexpectedly gave the Deku Scrub a sweet smile and asked kindly "Can you share anything useful to us? If you do, we'll let you go".

The Deku Scrub was a bit surprised that this girl offered to spare him im exchange for information. He nodded wildly "Oh, sure! I'm going to reveal the secret of our queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned-".

Link suddenly interrupted the Deku Scrub "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You said… a queen?".

The Deku Scrub again nodded widely "Yes, yes! She lives in the giant room behind that door" this worried Link and Malon, as both could feel that this 'Queen Gohma' could be the source of the curse that is plaguing the Deku Tree.

The Deku Scrub then told "Well, I'm sure you two can handle her. I better get out of here with my brothers and find a new place to live" it then disappeared into the ground, along with the two other Deku Scrubs.

The iron bars raised up, opening the doorway for them. Link and Malon walked slowly to the door. Both took one more look at each other, as they held hands "Together" Link said. Malon nodded and both opened the door, entering Queen Gohma's lair.

The large room was dark, spiderwebs hanging everywhere, with four large pillars going up the ceiling and a strange small fog hanged over the floor. As they went further in, Navi made her light brighter so they could better see. But then, a large stone dropped, blocking the exit!

Link and Malon felt their heart beats raised. They heard something… something crawling up the ceiling. Slowly… they looked up… seeing a one-eyed parasite spider hanging up the ceiling, watching the two children down below. It rolled her eye backwards before facing her preys again. Gohma then dropped herself in front of Link and Malon. Both gasped as how large Gohma really was. Gohma then screeched as it stood on her tail and waved around with her four armored arms.

PARASITIC ARMORED ARACHNID

GOHMA

Malon gathered her courage as she yelled while she and Link draw their sword and shields "Bring it on!".

Gohma approached the children, with her eye frowning. But then, her eye turned red as she was ready to attack. Navi quickly called "Hurry, Link and Malon! Shoot her eye when it turns red!".

Malon got distracted by Navi as Gohma hit her with her armed arms, sending her backwards hard! Link had managed to block the attack with his shield, but was shocked to see Malon being hurt "MALON!". Link got so angry that he just threw a Deku Nut at Gohma's red glowing eye, causing her to be paralyzed. With his fury, Link hit her eye with his sword multiple times!

As the parasitic spider recovered, she quickly retreated and crawled back up the wall. Link went to Malon quickly and helped her up "Malon! Are you okay?!". Malon grunted while rubbing her chest. It was bleeding a bit. This horrified Link "Malon, you're wounded!".

Malon shook her head, ensuring him "It's… fine, Link. Really".

But then Navi interrupted them saying "Uh… guys… the spider!" both Link and Malon looked up, to where Gohma hanged on the ceiling. It was pulling her tail down and seemed to push something out of it.

The sight of it disgusted Link and Malon, but then Malon realized what Gohma was doing "Link! It's gonna try to lay more eggs!".

Malon was right, out of Gohma's tail, three eggs rolled down. Link and Malon had no time to spare as they headed to the eggs and destroyed them before they could hatch. But one egg rolled far away, with Malon following it. Before it could hatch, Malon destroyed it, making her sign in relief. But she had no time to celebrate, as Gohma landed on the floor, close to Malon!

Link tried to run to her to come to her aid "Malon, look out!".

Malon started to breath heavily as the monster approached her, but was now ready to defend herself against the parasitic spider. Gohma's eye turned red again, as it was ready to strike. Malon didn't think for a second and tossed one of her Deku Nut's at Gohma's eye, causing her to be paralyzed. As Gohma lied on the floor, struggling to get back up, Malon's anger rose as she strike Gohma's eye with her sword multiple times "Take that! And that! And that!" just as Link joined the battle, Gohma stood up and retreated up the pillar, up to the ceiling.

Link and Malon kept their focus on the large spider, seeing what it was going to do. Gohma hanged up the ceiling, watching the children as her eye then turned red again. Link then knew what to do. He took out his slingshot and shot a Deku Seed right on Gohma's glowing red eye, causing her to fall of the ceiling and lied paralyzed on the floor.

Now Link and Malon, both together, gave everything they had as they kept swinging their swords, striking Gohma's eye. Then, as they both pierced their sword in the spider's eye simultaneously, and pulled it out, some white liquid came from Gohma's eye, making her squeal and screech in pain. It continued wiggle around while her screech slowly died out, till she stood still… and fell on the floor… dead.

Gohma's body burned in strange blue flames. As the large parasitic spider slowly burned away, the spiderwebs around the room started to burn away too and the strange fog over the floor slowly vanished as well. Malon and Link both started to smile, as they felt that they had broken the curse over the Deku Tree.

Malon, without thinking, immediately embraced Link in a fierce hug "We did it, Link! We did it!".

Link returned the hug and was as happy as she was "Yes, we did it, Malon. We broke the curse". Navi just watched Link and Malon celebrating their victory, though she was proud at them that they had accomplished freeing the Deku Tree from the curse, that had tormented him.

After, Gohma's body had burned away, a ring of blue light formed in the middle of the room. Navi flew beside Link and Malon, telling "It's okay. That blue light will bring us out".

Link and Malon held each other's hand as they walked into the blue light, making it shine more and started to float the children up. The energy surrounding them felt peacefully, and Malon felt that her wound didn't hurt anymore.

Not long after, the blue light had brought them back in front of the Deku Tree. Malon looked at her chest and saw that her wound was fully healed, like it was never hurt "Link, look! I'm okay now" Link sighed in relief as Malon was okay.

Navi chuckled as she explained "That blue light doesn't just bring you guys back outside, but also heals your wounds".

"Well done, Link and Malon…" the Deku Tree spoke. Link and Malon looked at the Deku Tree with a smile, while the tree said further "Thou has verily demonstrate they courage… I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes…".

Link shrugged while saying "It was nothing, really" Malon elbowed Link in the arm, making them both laugh a bit before turning back to the Deku Tree.

The tree then said "Now, I have yet more to tell ye both, wouldst thou listen…". Link and Malon both nodded.

Then, the Deku Tree used it's magic, slowly changing their surroundings to show Link and Malon something "Now… listen carefully…. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…".

* * *

_Link and Malon saw many fire around them, while lighting strikes in the distance. Both saw a man riding a black horse in gallop through the flames. Link and Malon recognized the man as the same tall Gerudo man on his black stallion from their dreams._

_The Deku Tree explained "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule…. For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the goddesses…"._

_Link and Malon listened patiently, while their surroundings changed again, this time they were floating in the heavens, while both saw three humanoid figures descending from the sky. One was fire red, the other ocean blue, and the third bright green._

_They looked with amaze while the Deku Tree spoke "Before time began, before spirits and life existed… three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…. Din, the goddess of power…. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom…. And Farore, the goddess of courage…"._

_Then the goddess Din, used her powers, and in a blinding explosion, she created the earth "Din… with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land creating the red earth"._

_Then the goddess Nayru flew over the red earth and used her shining power to create the blue skies "Nayru… poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law"._

_Then the goddess Farore shined her bright green light over the earth, and gave life to all living things "Farore… with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law"._

_After completing their labors, the three goddesses returned to the heavens and left behind three shining golden triangles 'The Triforce'. Link and Malon could somehow feel the Triforce's great powers, even though it was just a vision showed by the Deku Tree "The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the points where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm"._

* * *

When the visions stopped, both Link and Malon were amazed after hearing all of this. For they had heard tales about the goddesses and the creation of the world before, but in the way that the Deku Tree showed them, made everything so much more sense. But they were worried about this Gerudo man who wanted to obtain the Triforce for himself.

The Deku Tree further told "Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Trifoce…. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…. That man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power…. Because of that curse, my end is nigh…". This shocked Link, Malon and Navi, that the Deku Tree was going to die. The Deku Tree then said further "Though both your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…".

Navi flew before the Deku Tree in shock "You mean you're still going to die?! No! You can't die, Great Deku Tree! We need you!".

Link then said "Me and Malon went through so much to break this curse, and now you're telling us that our efforts were in vain?! This is not right!" Malon shook her head, as tears formed in her eyes, that even though she and Link did everything to save the Deku Tree, he was still going to die. She felt that she and Link and failed.

The Deku Tree sighed, as he understood Navi and the children's trouble "I understand thy sorrow, but do not feel discouraged…. Do not grieve for me… for I have been able to tell you of these important matters before I pass away…. Link and Malon… you are Hyrule's final hope… go now to Hyrule castle… there, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny…. Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted to much, that cast the curse on me…".

A shining green light appeared in front of the Deku Tree, making Link and Malon cover their eyes. When the light faded, a shining green relic appeared before the Deku Tree. It slowly floated towards Link and Malon. Link slowly took it in his hands. Both he and Malon were amazed of this green-golden stone. Navi flew down at them, who was also amazed about the stone. She then said "Link… Malon… this is the Kokiri's Emerald. The Spiritual Stone of the Forest".

Knowing that this Spiritual Stone was important, Link put it in his magic bag, to keep it safe. He and Malon then looked at the Deku Tree again, who said "The future depends upon thee, Link and Malon… Both art courageous…" Then the Deku Tree spoke softly to Navi "Navi the fairy… help Link and Malon to carry out my will… I… entreat ye… Navi… Good…bye…". And then… no words came anymore from the Deku Tree.

It's green leaves soon turned brown and started to fall. The tree began to wither. The Deku Tree… was dead.

Tears started to form in Navi's eyes as she flew before the Deku Tree's face "Deku Tree… Deku Tree! No… no, please… Deku Tree…! No…".

Malon could no longer hold her tears as she embraced Link and sobbed on his shoulder. Link felt sad too.

After a minute, Malon started too shook her head while still sobbing "We've failed…".

Link then held her cheeks and looked into her eyes "Malon… I know it isn't fare, but… we did what the Deku Tree wanted us to do, right?" Malon nodded a bit while wiping away her tears.

She felt unsure. Link could see it and said "We should do what the Deku Tree wants us to do now. Let's go to Hyrule Castle with the Spiritual Stone and find the princess…" Malon nodded, but thought for a moment as the only princess at Hyrule Castle was Princess Zelda.

"You think, the Deku Tree meant, Princess Zelda… being this Princess of Destiny?" Malon asked.

Link nodded "Yeah… she's got to be it".

Navi then flew slowly to Link and Malon, still feeling sad for losing the Deku Tree "We should go…" Link and Malon nodded, as they started to leave the meadow.

Navi looked one last time back at the dead Deku Tree, saying sadly "Good-bye… Great Deku Tree…" and then flew after Link and Malon.

As Link and Malon walked back into the Kokiri village, Saria, Fado and few other Kokiri walked over to them, as they could sense that something wasn't right about the Deku Tree "Link! Malon! What happened?! What happened to the Deku Tree?" Saria asked.

Link looked sad, but no words came out of his mouth. He only shook his head. Then Mido marched up to them "Hey, you two! What did you do?!".

Malon tried to say, but was also feeling sad "The… Deku Tree… he…".

Saria didn't understand, but she then slowly started to know what had happened. She gasped in shock "He… he died?".

Link sighed as he then nodded in sadness "Yes…".

The other Kokiri shocked beyond believe after what they heard, even Mido was as shocked as the others "… he… did he… die?" but then Mido became angry at Link and Malon "How could you two do a thing like that?! I knew it… I knew letting outsiders in the forest would cause us nothing but trouble! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!".

That made Link very angry and was about to say a piece of his mind to that bully he calls himself leader of the Kokiri. But before he got the chance to do so, Malon held his arm and shook her head, what made Link to stand down.

The Kokiri first thought it was Link and Malon who let the tree die, but then Saria spoke to Mido "Mido! Link and Malon didn't killed the Deku Tree!".

Malon then spoke and told the Kokiri "The Deku Tree was… he was cursed…".

This confused the other Kokiri "What? Cursed!?" one of the Know-It-All brother asked shocked.

"What do you mean he was cursed?! How could this happen?" Fado demanded.

Malon tried to explain further "He was cursed… by an evil sorcerer, and-".

"A sorcerer!?" Mido asked, interrupting Malon, as he did not believe that "Lies! All lies! You and you friend KILLED HIM!". Mido was about to fight both Malon and Link, but Saria held him back and was dragged away by the two Know-It-All brothers while he yelled in anger and sadness to Link and Malon "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE?! THE DEKU TREE WAS OUR PROTECTOR AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DOOMED US ALL! YOU DOOMED US ALL- LET GO OF ME!" Mido yelled as he struggled to get the two Know-It-All brothers off of him.

The other Kokiri didn't know what to believe anymore. Saria walked over to Link and Malon, letting them know that she believed them. Link sighed deep and stroke Malon's shoulder while saying "Let's go…" Malon nodded. Saria walked together with them, out of the village, with Navi flying sadly behind them.

All three stopped at the small wooden bridge, leading out of the forest. Saria couldn't go any further, or she could die if she left the forest. Both Link and Malon looked at Saria, who said "I'm sorry about Mido, he can be very emotional at times like these. But I want you both to know that… I believe you" Link and Malon were grateful that at least Saria believed their story.

Saria closed her eyes for a moment while she said "I knew… that the Deku Tree was beyond saving, but… I'm glad that you both at least tried to ease his pain".

Malon walked over to Saria and held her shoulder "Thank you for all your kindness, Saria. Me and Link won't forget it".

Link nodded as he walked over to Saria too "Yeah. I'm sorry that we couldn't save the Deku Tree… but the least, me and Malon can do, is to fulfil his last wishes, that we go and see the Princess".

Saria took a moment to understand it, but then nodded "Then that is what you need to do. I know that you both are different from me and my friends… but that's OK, because we'll still be friends… won't we?".

Link and Malon smiled as they nodded "Sure. We'd love to be friends with you, Saria" Link said.

Saria smiled as they all shared a hug. As they broke the hug and Link and Malon were about to leave, Saria remembered something and stopped them "Wait! I almost forgot," she took something from her pocket. It was Link's ocarina, now all fixed and looking better then before "here. I was able to fix your mother's ocarina, Link".

Link smile grew as he saw that his ocarina, that his adoptive mother and Malon's mother, Ateiti had made for him. As he took it in his hands, he saw that it was shining, like it was now filled with some kind of magic. Malon also looked at it with amaze "Wow, Link. Your ocarina looks even better then before".

Link nodded, while Saria told with a smile "I have used some magic to fix it. It's now a Fairy Ocarina, so it won't break that easily anymore. And also, the magic that now resides in it, will come in handy in future. Trust me" she finished with a wink.

Link was truly thankful that Saria had fixed his ocarina "Thank you…".

Saria nodded and then said to both of them "When Mido has calmed down, you guys can always come back to the forest to visit me".

Link and Malon nodded, as they will surely visit their new friend again "We will. Goodbye Saria" Malon said before she, Link and Navi headed back to Hyrule Field.

Saria watched them leaving the forest, feeling that she will meet them again, someday.

**And that's it for chapter 3 of my Legend of Zelda story.**

**First, I want to apologize to my friends and fans for the long waiting of the next chapter. But, to make it all up, I'm gonna start making chapter 4 as soon as possible. I hope you guys liked this chapter so far. I know that I left out that Link and Malon didn't go and find 'the compass' inside the Deku Tree, but I thought that part wasn't really necessary.**

**So anyway, like and review and I'll see you very soon, in the next chapter, where Link and Malon are about to meet Princess Zelda and start on their quest to find the other two Spiritual Stones.**

**See you then!**


	4. Princess Zelda

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. I only own the OC characters: Ateiti, Irena, Dikun Esha.**

**Chapter 4: Princess Zelda**

The sun shined high over the skies of Hyrule. Link and Malon walked out of the tunnel, that lead to Kokiri Forest, entering Hyrule Field. Both had just broken the curse, that had been cast on the Deku Tree by an evil Gerudo sorcerer, only to realize that the big tree was beyond saving. However, before the Deku Tree died, he told Link and Malon to go and see the Princess of Destiny in Hyrule Castle and trusted upon them the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Link and Malon were determent to fulfill the Deku Tree's final wish.

However, both were doubting about who this Princess of Destiny was, and since the only Princess they knew lived in Hyrule Castle was Princess Zelda, they were gonna take their chances to go and see her.

As they were about to go further, exiting the way to the forest, both were suddenly called by someone who stood on top of a nearby tree "Hoo hoot! Link, Malon… Look up here!". Link and Malon stopped and looked up, seeing a big owl with large eyebrow's, sitting on top of the tree.

Link wandered who this big owl was and asked "Uh… hello. Who are you?" the big owl seemed to smile a bit and answered politely "I am Kaepora Gaebora. I am… I was a good friend to the Deku Tree. Though it sad that he is gone now, do not feel that you two have failed, children. You have shown amazing courage to destroy the curse that had plagued him. And now, the time has come to start your adventure. You will encounter many hardships ahead… this is both your destiny. Don't feel discouraged, Link and Malon, even in the most difficult situations!".

Those encouraging words from the big owl eased Link and Malon's sadness and understanding that they hadn't failed at all. Malon thanked the big owl and asked "Thank you. The Deku Tree wants us to find the Princess of Destiny. Is it true that it is, Princess Zelda?" the big owl nodded "Yes. She is the one that will help you both further. I will be your guide throughout your journey, but it's up to you two to follow the path you desire".

Both Link and Malon nodded, while Link said "We understand. And thank you, Kaepora Gaebora". The big owl then spread his wings as it was ready to fly off "All right then, I'll see you two around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" and the big owl flew off, heading north, to Hyrule Castle.

As the two heroes walked further, Link started to think off if they will be able to reach Castle Town in time before it gets dark and the drawbridge will be closed till the morning, as it was now just noon. Link knew that they want to get in time at the Town, they needed to hurry, so he said "If we're hurry, we can make it to the town before the drawbridge closes".

Link then started walking a bit faster, what surprised Malon a bit, but tried to keep up. She then suggested, as she walked next to Link "Link! Shouldn't we take some rest first? I mean, we just went through a lot". Link slowed down and glanced at her "I know we have, Malon, I just…. We need to get to the Princess. If this Gerudo sorcerer can cause so much suffering to the Deku Tree, causing him to die, who knows what that evil man is capable off!" Navi flew out of Link's hat, saying "I agree with Link. If we should keep going and go to the castle".

Malon then tried to stop Link and they faced each other "Link, listen to me. We need to rest. You… need to rest". Link looked into her eyes, seeing not only some seriousness in her, but also sadness. After all they went through, breaking the curse of the Deku Tree, the revelation of the Gerudo sorcerer intensions and the death of the Deku Tree, Malon knew that they needed to rest a bit first, before going further.

Link tried to say something to convince her that they should keep going "But, Malon… the Deku Tree said that-" Malon then stroke his cheek. No words came from his mouth, he only signed deep. This was like the times that Link was pushing himself to much back on Lon Lon Ranch, and Malon always managed to calm him down by just meeting eye to eye and standing close to each other.

Malon gave him a hug, what he returned. After a minute they broke the hug and Link said "Okay. Let's go home and rest…". Malon smiled while she rubbed his cheek one more time and both headed back to Lon Lon Ranch. Navi wanted to object this idea while she flew behind them, but after seeing Link and Malon like that just a moment ago, she felt that they needed some rest, after all that had happened just now.

_**\- Many hours later -**_

After Link and Malon had walked for many hours, when the sky was starting to turn orange-red as the sun was going down, they had finally made it back home, Lon Lon Ranch.

Both children signed deep, feeling glad to be home. The first thing they did, was going inside the house, looking for Talon. As Malon opened the door, she called "Daddy! We're back! Hello?". But no answer came back, only the sound of the many Cucco's, walking around. Link checked upstairs, but his adoptive father wasn't there as well. He and Malon wandered where he was, since around this time of day he was always in the house. "Where could he be?" Link wandered.

Just then, someone else came inside the house. It was Ingo, holding a pitchfork over his shoulder. He was first surprised to see Link and Malon again, but then said to Link in a not so nice way "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come back" Link wasn't in the mood for any insult from Ingo, as he crossed his arms while frowning at Ingo. But then Ingo said in a more kind way to Malon "But, It's good to see you two again in one piece".

Malon nodded and asked "Have you seen my daddy around?". Ingo glanced at Malon and answered "Sorry, Malon. You missed him. He left this morning to Hyrule Castle to deliver some milk," then he started to be grumpy again "he was supposed to be back by now. Probably he fell asleep again while I had to do all the work around the ranch" Ingo then glanced back at Link "I could have finished them sooner, if you hadn't left".

Link groaned at Ingo and said angry "Look, Ingo. Me and Malon went through a lot, and neither of us are in the mood for your complaining, okay?".

Malon tried to calm him by rubbing his shoulder, but she too felt that Ingo shouldn't be complaining to them, now that they are back. Ingo just signed and put the pitchfork down in the corner. But in his mind, he mentally said in anger _"Grrrr! That little brat! If I was in charge of this ranch, I would have taught him some manners! (Sign) stay calm, Ingo. You made a promise to Talon's father"_. He then turns himself and said in a more kind way as he walked to the kitchen "I'll prepare some dinner" but then he stopped, as he wandered why Link and Malon wearing green outfits and had better swords and shields "Say, where did you both get those new swords and shields? And why are you both wearing those green tunics? What happened to the clothes that you two normally wear?".

Link and Malon both didn't wanted to explain too much, so Malon just answered "Me and Link… found them. In the forest. And the new clothes, well… we…" Link then answered for her "We ran into some trouble, on our way to the forest. And we got these new ones from a new friend of ours" Ingo just shrugged, but then wandered how Link and Malon's new clothes got some green and yellow spots on it "How did you get them so… dirty?" Malon scratched her head "Uhh… well, we-" "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know" Ingo said as he didn't wanted to know how they got themselves so dirty and just walked into the kitchen.

While Ingo went to the kitchen to prepare something for himself and the kids, Link and Malon put down their weapons and bags on top of the Cucco's nests and sat down at the table. Malon took off her boots and rubbed her feet, as they seemed to hurt a bit.

Link signed deep as he took of his hat, making Navi fly out of it too. She flew too Malon and asked "Say, do you maybe have some more of that delicious milk?" Malon smiled to Navi "Sure!" she stood up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen to take a bottle of Lon Lon milk. She also took another one for Link.

While they drank their milk, Link checked the dirty spots of what were Skulltula remains on his and Malon's Kokiri tunic, and said "I guess we should was them later?" Malon nodded.

Some time later, while Ingo, Link and Malon were eating corn with fried fish, one of the Cucco's was desperately looking for a nest to lay her egg. But then she noticed Link's magic bag on top of her nest. It didn't seem to mind and jumped on it and lied relaxed on it, without Link even noticing that the Cucco was laying an egg inside his bag.

After they finished their meals, Link and Malon warmed some buckets of water for their baths and later wash their clothes. But as they carried some buckets full of warm water to the barn, where their baths in the back stood, Malon noticed that next to the horse, Candice was something else. It was a baby horse!

Malon gasped as she nearly dropped her water buckets on the floor "Link! Look!" she called to Link as she put down her buckets and ran to Candice's place. Link looked and saw that Candice had a baby horse next to her. His smile grew as he put his buckets down and took a closer look.

The baby horse had an orange-brown fur, white manes and the bottom of its legs were also white, like it had white socks.

"Aaaw, Link! He's so cute!" Malon said as she took a closer look to the baby horse. Link nodded "She sure is" Malon then looked at Link with a raised eyebrow. Link could only chuckle as he explained "It's a girl, Malon" "Ooooooh" Malon said as she saw that the baby horse was indeed a girl.

At that moment, Ingo walked into the barn with some hay for the horses "Well, I see that you two have already met Candice's baby horse. She gave birth to it, the evening after you left. Her name is Epona" he said to the children, as the name of the baby horse is Epona.

Link and Malon first glanced at Ingo, but then both smiled as they thought that Epona was beautiful name for the new horse. Both looked at Epona one more time before they stroke Candice's head "Epona. That's a nice name, right Candice?" Malon asked the mother horse, who neighed happily.

When Link wanted to get closer to Epona, the baby horse kept her distance from him "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to say hello" Link said as he reached out his hand to Epona, but still didn't come.

Malon then started to sing her mother's song. Epona looked at Malon and slowly started to walk over to her, neighing happily. Malon then stroke her head softly. But when Link tried to stroke Epona too, she then walked away. Link signed disappointed, as he felt that Epona didn't like him. Malon laughed a bit "I think Epona still need to get used to you, Link" "I guess" Link said as he walked back to take his buckets of warm water to put in his bath.

A few minutes later, Link and Malon lied in their separate baths, washing themselves. In between their baths hanged a big curtain, so the two children had some privacy. After washing themselves, they dried themselves and put on their undergarments and started to wash their Kokiri tunics.

That night, Link was just rolling in his bed as he had difficulty of falling asleep. He looked for a moment to Navi, who slept next to his bed on a pile of straw and her light dimmed. He heard her sobbed a bit before she finally went to sleep, not so long ago.

Link signed deep, as he softly said "I'm sorry that we couldn't save the Deku Tree, Navi. But I promise… we will stop that evil sorcerer… I promise". Link then turned himself, trying to get to sleep again. Unknown to him, Navi had heard his soft words. She signed as she softly spoke "And I promise, that I'll watch over you and Malon… till the end…".

Not long after, after Link failed again to fall asleep, he opened his eyes, seeing Malon standing before his bed "Huh…? Malon?" he asked as he sat straight "You can't sleep…?". Malon shook her head "Yeah… me too" Link said, as he too couldn't sleep. Malon then sat next too him and asked quietly, so she wouldn't wake up Navi "Can I sleep with you?". A little smile grew on Link's face, as he slowly moved to the other side of the bed "Sure…".

As the two children lied together under the cover, cuddling. Link could somehow feel more peacefully and was about to fall asleep. But then, Malon gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered "Good night… Link". Link smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek back "Good night, Malon". Not long after, they finally felt asleep.

_**\- The next morning -**_

Just before the sun was rising, Link and Malon left Lon Lon Ranch fully equipped with their swords and shields. In their bags, both had enough food for a few days.

As Lon Lon Ranch was near out of sight, Link said with a bit worry "I just hope we won't interact with any Stalchilds this time, cause the sun isn't up yet" Malon glanced at him with a determent face, saying "Well, if they do, we're ready for them this time" Link nodded.

When they were near the drawbridge, leading to Hyrule Castle Town, Link and Malon heard and awful familiar sound behind them. "Look!" Navi called, warning them for the approaching danger. They turned, seeing two Stalkchilds crawling out of the ground!

Malon wasn't anymore scared of them, and neither was Link, as both draw their sword and shield, ready to face them.

The first Stalchild tried to hit Malno with its clawed hands, but she easily blocked it with her Deku Shield and then slashed with her sword, cutting off the Stalchild's head, making it walk around, not knowing where it's target was. Link dealt with the other Stalchild easily by slashing his sword a few times at him, making it fall apart before burning away in green fires. Malon hit the headless Stalchild one more time, killing it.

Both dead Stalchilds left behind two rupees. Malon picked them up and putted them in her small moneybag.

But then, two more Stalchilds crawled out of the ground. Malon charged at them, but then… the two Stalchilds crawled back into the ground, as the sun was risen, for morning had finally come. Malon sighed as she redrew her sword and shield and walked back to Link.

But then all of the sudden, a Cucco sound came from Link's bag "Huh? What the…?" he checked inside and took out a Cucco, holding it with both his hands. Link and Malon both looked surprised "Hey, how did you get inside my bag?!" Link said to the Cucco, who just glanced at Link. Then Link noticed a piece of egg shell on the Cucco and then looked inside his bag, finding more pieces of broken egg shell. That made Malon laugh "Hahahaha! Looks like one of the cucco's laid an egg in your bag, Link. Hahahaha!". Link signed as he said while looking at Malon a bit embarrassed "Maybe I shouldn't have putted my bag at the Cucco's nests".

Then Link at the Cucco for a moment, while Malon asked "But what are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here" Link shook his head in agreement. Then he put the Cucco carefully back inside his magic bag "Then he'll come with us, till we find Talon". Malon nodded as that was a good idea.

Navi then saw that the drawbridge was about to be lowered and said to Link and Malon "C'mon, let's go!". Link and Malon nodded with a happy smile and ran to the opened bridge, entering Hyrule Castle Town.

The many owners of the shops had only just opened their businesses, before dozens of townspeople were already eager to do buy the many things that were for sale. Two of them were already fighting over the last pieces that were for sale "Hey, let go! It's mine! I found it first!" "No, I found it first!" or a women was arguing with the owner that a vase was to expensive for her "C'mon, can't you make it any cheaper?".

Link and Malon walked amongst the many people. Both always loved to visit the Market, as their were always so many exotic things from far distant lands for sale. When he was younger, Link once had a dream of exploring the world, but upon feeling that Lon Lon Ranch had all that he could wish for, made him to reconsider his choice and wanting instead to help the ranch. Malon was happy about that, so she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her 'little brother'.

To their right, was another path that lead to the Temple of Time. Link and Malon had never came close to it before, as Talon stated that the Temple was sacred to the people of Hyrule and wasn't a playground for kids. Link and Malon understood, as they didn't wanted to disrespect the Goddesses.

Link and Malon also saw the new Mask Shop, what wasn't opened yet. Both wandered what kind of masks it had for sale.

To their left were a few places that they could play games, like Treasure Chest Contest (but was only open during the night), The Bombchu Bowling Alley (what was brand-new in the Hyrule Market) and a Shooting Gallery. Link always wanted to play at the last one, but the owner had stated that if he wants to play, he needs a slingshot, what Link didn't had. So, sometimes when he and Malon were delivering Milk to the town with her father, he watched other people playing the shooting game, what the owner didn't mind.

But then Link figured, that he can play now, as he has the Fairy Slingshot now.

Malon seemed to notice Link's bright smile as he looked at the Shooting Gallery. She giggled as she asked "You want to play at the Shooting Gallery, right?". Link was instantly brought out of his mind, and answered "Well… uhh…" Malon then laughed "Link. I know you want to play that game for a long time. You don't need to be ashamed".

But then Navi flew out of Link's hat, reminding them "C'mon, you two! We don't have time to play games. We need go and find Princess Zelda, remember?". Link however was eager to do at least one game at the Shooting Gallery, and said to Navi "Hey, don't worry. I'm just gonna try out for five or ten minutes and then we can go and find Princess Zelda. C'mon, let's go Malon!" he said as he ran to the Shooting Alley, with Malon running after him. Navi tried to keep up "B-but…. Hey, wait for me!".

Inside the shooting Gallery, the owner who stood behind the counter, saw Link and Malon enter. He started to chuckle as Link walked enthusiastic to him "Well, if it isn't little Link and little Malon" "Hello, mister!" Link said "I want to play!".

The man started laughing a bit "Hahahaha! You do, huh? Well, I hope you have a slingshot, kid? Cause you can't play a game without having your own slingshot". Link took his Fairy Slingshot out of his bag and showed it to the owner "I sure have one now!". The owner nodded "You sure have. Alright. It's 20 rupees per play". Link looked at Malon, who already took 20 rupees from their moneybag and gave it to Link, and then gave them to the owner. As the man took the rupees, he said "Alright, kid, you remember the rules of this game, right? Take aim at the platform," the man pointed to the platform "if you hit ten targets, you'll get a price. You get fifteen shots" the owner finished while taking fifteen small iron balls from the counter. Link took them and stood ready to play the game "Good luck, Link" Malon said, encouraging him. Navi flew next to Malon, watching Link playing the game.

As how well Link remembered the game, he had to shoot some fake rupees at the platform. The first three were easy for him to hit. But the fourth one jumped high, making it hard for most players to hit, but luckily, Link hit it just in time! The next two blue ones he got them easily too. But the last four red ones were hard. As Link tried hard to hit them, he only missed the last one.

Disappointed, Link groaned in frustration "NO! I missed the last one!" Malon stroke his back to calm him down, while Navi said to him "Hey, I'm sure you'll get it next time. You just need a bit more practice". Link signed as he shrugged "I guess…".

The owner felt a bit pity for him, as Link was always so enthusiastic to play one day. He chuckled as he then took fifteen new small iron balls from the counter "You know what… I'll let try one more time for free. This time, you gotta do it!". Link's smile grew as the owner let him go one more time on the house "Thanks!" Link said as he took the iron balls and stood ready to shoot the fake rupees again.

This time, Link took a very serious aim and managed to shoot 8 fake rupees with perfect perception. When the final two red ones came, he was even more serious, to hit them both this time _'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'_ he mentally said as he hit the first one, and then… hit the other one just in time!

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the owner said loudly as Link was able to shoot all the targets. Link raised his hands in victory "Yippee! I did it!" Malon was so happy for Link that she hugged him "Congratulations, Link!". Navi smiled to Link.

Link instantly went over to the owner to collect his price "So?! What did I win?" the owner chuckled as he took something from the counter "For you, kid, because you did it better than most costumers… I gooooot… this!" the man put on the counter, a Bit Deku Seed Bullet Bag. Link took it with a happy smile "Cool, a bigger Deku Seed bag!" the owner nodded "That's right! A fine price for a fine shooter like you. Have fun!" Link nodded as he attached his bigger Deku Seed bag to his belt and replaced the other one he found yesterday in the Deku Tree "Thanks. Goodbye!" Link said as he started to leave, with Malon following and waved the owner goodbye. The owner waved back "Bye kids! Come again soon!".

When they left the Shooting Gallery, Navi said "Alright, now let's go and see Princess Zelda". Malon nodded in agreement and started to walk to the path, leading to Hyrule Castle. Link followed, but took a look at the new Bombchu Bowling Alley for a moment, wishing he could check that one out as well. Malon stopped as she noticed Link watched the Bombchu Bowling Alley, and said "We'll go to that one next time, Link. Let's go to the Princess first". Link signed as he nodded "Okay, I'm coming" and walked with Malon to the castle.

As they neared the Castle grounds, both Link and Malon smiled as the castle was more beautiful from up closer. When they waited for Talon to loud out the milk just outside the castle, both could always stare at the castle for hours, wandering how it would be like to live in it.

When they came closer to the gate, leading further into the Castle Grounds, that was filled with Castle Guards, Link and Malon were called from top of the nearby tree "Hey, Link, Malon! This way!". The two children looked up, and saw it was the big owl, Kaepora Gaebora. Link called to him "Oh, hello Kaepora Gaebora" "Hi" Malon said, waving to the big owl.

Kaepora Gaebora then said "The Princess is inside the castle. Just be careful not to get caught. These grounds are filled with guards! Ho ho ho hoot! Today, there are even more than usual" this surprised Link and Malon, so Link asked "More guards? How come?" the big owl answered "They say that there is important visitor coming to see the king today. So my advice is to be careful children".

Link and Malon looked at each other for a moment. They nodded and Malon said to the owl "We'll be careful. Thanks for the tip, Kaepora Gaebora". The big owl smiled "You're welcome. Good luck, then. Hoo hoo!" the big owl then spread it's wings and flew off.

The two children looked at the closed Castle gates. Going through there was not an option. However, Malon saw something on their way "This way" Malon called, with Link following her. She showed him a large vine, going all the way up. Malon started climbing it carefully, with Link following her "This is genius, Malon!" Link said as how brilliant this was how to avoid the main gate. Malon smiled as she reached the top and helped Link up "That's where you have me around, right?". Link chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head while he blushed "Uhh… yeah, of course". However, Malon then looked suspicious to Link and asked while holding her hands on her hips "What's that's supposed to mean?" "Uhh, well-" "You don't want me be around you?" Link heavily shook his head "No no no no no, I-I-I love to have you around, Malon! I just… I just think you're smart and-and…" but then Malon started to laugh at Link's reaction "Tee hee hee! Just kidding" she said while giving him a wink. Link signed in relief as he laughed a bit too. Malon then gave him a kiss on the cheek "Let's go" she said as she moved on. Link stood there for a few seconds, blushing, before going after Malon.

Both managed to bypass the castle gates. Slowly they tried to avoid the guards, but also the other guards in strange black and brown uniforms. Link and Malon got the chills from those 'strange guards', as if there some evil surrounding them.

After an hour, they managed to reached the moat, surrounding the castle. Both couldn't walk past it, as a lot more guards were at the castle entrance. Link looked at Malon and said quietly "Guess we need to swim". Malon tried to see if there was another way. But seeing that there was none, she nodded "Okay".

They jumped quietly in the water and swam very carefully around the guards. When one guard heard something and turned, Link and Malon quickly dived down while swimming further. The guards didn't seemed to have seen the children, so he just shrugged and got back to his post.

Link and Malon submerged at the other side and climbed out of the water. Malon panted, as she never held her breath in for so long before. Link stroke her back "You're okay?" she nodded as she slowly catches her breath "Yeah… yeah I'm okay, Link".

But then, they could hear someone snoring nearby "Wait… is that?" Link said as it sounded very familiar. As he and Malon took a closer look, they saw Talon, sleeping near some big boxes.

The two children tried to wake him up "Talon? Talon, wake up!" Link said as he shook his adoptive father, but he turned himself while mumbling in his sleep "Hmmm… just five more minutes, Ateiti…. Zzzzzzz". Malon then shook her father "C'mon, Daddy. Wake up".

Talon just kept sleeping, talking in his sleep. But then Link got an idea as he smiled mischievous, while taking out the cucco from his bag. He held the cucco close to Talon's face. Malon didn't know what Link was about to do "Uhh… Link?". The cucco just looked at Talon confused. But then, Link pulled some feathers really hard of the cucco's butt, making it crowing really loud "CUUUUUCOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Talon instantly woke up, nearly jumped high "What in tarnation?!". Link laughed out loud as how Talon reacted to the cucco's crowing. But his laugh died out as the cucco looked furious to Link and started to peck his head for violently pulling the feathers from her "Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Stop it!" Link called to the cucco to stop. This made Malon laugh as she said "That's what you get for messing with a cucco. Hahahahaha!".

Talon wiped his eyes and came to Link's aid, by holding the cucco under his left arm. But then, he instantly hugged Link and Malon "Oh, Link and Malon! It's so good to see you!" both returned the hug.

But then Talon asked, when he broke the hug "But what are you two doing here? This is not a place for children to hang around. A lot of guards are around here". Link answered to his adoptive father "We… the Deku Tree told us that we need to see Princess Zelda. He told that she could help us" This surprised Talon "Really?! The Princess herself?!" Link and Malon nodded "And what about the Deku Tree? Did you manage to help him?"

Link tried to explain, but as he and Malon hadn't much time, he said "It's a long story, Talon. We'll tell you all about it later, but it's urgent that we need to see the Princess now".

Talon understood. Then Malon asked her father "Daddy, can you help us to get inside the castle?". However, Talon shook his head "I'm sorry, Malon. They never allow just anyone in, unless you're invited by the king or if you're a friend of the royal family" but Link was not going to give up "There must be a way!".

The first thing that Talon wanted to tell is that it's too dangerous, as even if he'll help them, there is no telling what will happen to Link and Malon of the guards capture them. But reminding himself of what his deceased wife told him of the two children's destiny, he signed. He then whispered to them "Okay, maybe there is a way to get in. You see that hole at the wall where the water flows out?" he asked while pointing to the hole where the water flowed out, into the moat "Maybe through that you can enter".

Link and Malon nodded. They gave Talon one last hug before he left and said "I'll be going back to the ranch. Be careful" "We will, Talon" Link said to his adoptive father "We promise" Malon also said to her father.

Before Talon left, Link wanted to apologize to the cucco for pulling out the feathers from her "Sorry for pulling out your feathers like that, little buddy" The cucco talked in a way as it was still angry at him. Talon was able to hold it before it could peck Link again. He laughed "I'll take him back to the ranch. Good luck!" Talon said, wishing his children the best of luck before he left.

After Talon left, Link and Malon checked how they could reach the hole. Malon got an idea and asked Link to help her pulling the big boxes "Link, help me with this" Link saw what she wanted to do and went over to her to help. Both pushed the first box near the edge of the moat, dropping it, but not in the water. Then they pushed the other box and placed it on top of the first one. Now they had a way to reach the hole. Link climbed the box first and jumped to the edge of the hole in the wall. Malon followed. The two children crawled through the hole, entering the castle.

When Link and Malon crawled out of the hole, they saw they were in the Castle Courtyard. When they went on, they saw dozens of guards guarding the way. Navi flew out of Link's hat and flew higher to check what was ahead of them. She flew back and said quietly "Be careful. Dozens of guards are around the courtyard. Link nodded and whispered to Malon "We must be very quiet. Stay close to me" Malon nodded.

Both did they're best of not getting noticed by the guards and carefully passed them by near a few gardens, statues and fountains. Navi had to stop Link and Malon a few times as a guard was near them.

As they made it to the end, both signed in relief "Pfew! That was close" Link said. Malon nodded and went further with Link, with Navi flying behind them to the other part of the courtyard.

In the small courtyard, where many flowers grew, Link and Malon all of the sudden froze, as they saw a girl, wearing a white purple dress looking into a window. Navi flew next to Link and said "Link…. Look…" Link watched, as it could be the Princess Zelda. He walked with Malon carefully to the Princess.

When Link and Malon came closer, Zelda could hear someone behind her. She turned herself, but gasped in shock as she saw a boy and a girl "What?! Who?!" she calmed down and asked who they were "Who are you? And how did you get past the guards?".

Before Link and Malon could answer, the Zelda's eyes went wide as she saw the blue fairy with them "Oh? What's that? is that… a fairy?!" then something hit her, as she could feel that she'd seen them somewhere before "Then are you two… are you from a ranch? Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone…. Do you have it?".

Link and Malon were amazed as the Princess already knew them somehow and that she knew that they came from a ranch and had the Kokiri Emerald. Link and Malon both nodded "Yes, we have" Link said as he showed her the Kokiri Emerald.

Zelda's smile grew "Just as I thought!".

While Link put the Kokiri Emerald back in his magic bag, Malon wandered how the princess knew of them, so she asked politely "Uhh… your highness… how… how did you know that we… came from a ranch and… had the Spiritual Stone?".

Zelda answered "I had a dream… in the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… but then, a ray of light then shot out of a ranch, parted the clouds and lit up the ground…. The light turned into two figures, with one holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy…. I know this is a prophecy that two people would come from a ranch…. Yes, I though you two might be the ones…" but then, Zelda realized that she didn't properly introduced herself to the two from her dream "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself!".

Link smiled as she shook his head "It's fine, we all have that sometimes". Zelda felt relieved to hear that, but felt also flattered by the kindness of this boy_ 'Oh my, he's so… kind… treating me like an… equal. No one has ever done that to me before'_ the princess mentally said.

The Princess smiled and introduced herself "I am Zelda, Crown-princess of Hyrule. What are your names?" she asked to her two visitors "I'm Link" "And I'm Malon" Link and Malon answered, telling their names and made a small bow to Zelda.

For Zelda, the names 'Link and Malon' sounded somehow familiar to her "Link and Malon… strange… they sound somehow… familiar". But then she smiled again "OK then, Link and Malon… I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…".

This surprised Link and Malon, as Princess Zelda trusted them so easily. But knowing that she'd seen them in a prophecy of her, they felt that it was okay for her to tell them. Link nodded and said "Okay, we'll promise" Malon nodded too "Yes your highness, we won't tell anyone".

Zelda felt relieved that Link and Malon gave her their word that they'll never tell this secret to anyone, but also said to Malon "Thank you, but… you don't need to call me 'your highness'. Just call me Zelda". Malon smiled and nodded "Okay".

Then she glanced both at Link and Malon, telling the secret of the Royal Family "The legend goes like this…"

* * *

_The three Goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the Gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity…. But, if someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil…. That is what has been told…._

_So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones._

* * *

After Zelda told this secret of the Triforce and why the Temple of Time was built, it made for Link and Malon so much more sense, as to why the Temple of Time wasn't for anyone to enter and why the Triforce must be protected at all times.

Zelda told further, as what she could see that the secret made more sense for Link and Malon "That's right… the Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called 'the Door of Time'. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need… is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend…. The Ocarina of Time".

Link and Malon glanced at each other for a moment. Both were astounded of what they heard "So, there are three Spiritual Stones… and they are needed to open the Door of Time, in order to obtain the Triforce?" Malon asked Zelda, as she made sense of this. Zelda nodded.

Link was having a bad feeling about this, as he could feel that this is what that Gerudo sorcerer was after. Zelda could for some reason, sense what made Link worried. So she takes a few steps from the window she looked into and said to both Link and Malon "There is something else you both should see. I was spying through this window just now, because… the other element from my dream… the dark clouds… I believe they symbolize… that man in there".

Link and Malon walked to the window and took a look inside. What they saw… was the same Gerudo man from their dreams, kneeling with one knee before the king and queen. Malon gasped "L-Link! It's… it's him…" Link nodded as he and Malon both felt uncomfortable. Both could sense the evil coming from that man.

Link asked Zelda "Who… is that?" "That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo's. they hail from the desert far to the west. Though he helped my father winning the civil war when I was just a baby and swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere," Zelda then worriedly signed "the dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… they must symbolize that man!".

Both understood as they looked inside the window again. They could hear what Ganondorf and the king were saying.

King Dikun, who sat on his throne, greeted his old friend and ally "Ganondorf. Welcome to my castle. It has been to long". Ganondorf smirked, still bowing before king Dikun "Your majesty" "Tell me, my old friend, to what do we own the pleasure of this unexpected visit? For I thought we wouldn't expect you for another four months?".

Ganondorf looked at the king, without standing up "There are curtain… business, that I need to discuss with you, my liege. A curtain debt that you still own me… for helping you wining the war". This surprised king Dikun, as he hadn't expected that one day, Ganondorf would return to claim the debt he owns the Gerudo leader.

Queen Esha looked confused to her husband and asked him "My dear, what does Ganondorf mean by that?".

Dikun had wished that the deal he made with Ganondorf would never come to light and even prayed to the goddesses that the Gerudo leader would come to claim the debt. But, the king remained calm and said to his wife "Something… that we have discussed during the war, my love. Let me handle this" he then said to Ganondorf "Perhaps we can discuss this later today? You and your forces must have had a long journey. So please, stay as my honorary guest?"

Ganondorf smirked and said "It'll be my _honor_, my old friend". As he lowered his head for another bow, he noticed something in the window to his right. He looked and saw two children spying on him. Link and Malon gasped as they hide below the window. Ganondorf looked suspicious, but dropped the subject.

Link and Malon breathed heavily as they had dropped to the floor, hiding themselves. Zelda asked concerned "What happened? Did he see you?" Both Link and Malon nodded, while being scared a bit. Zelda ensured them that it's going to be okay "Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning… yet!".

Link and Malon nodded as they stood up. Link looked through the window one more time, seeing Ganondorf not in the throne room anymore. He figured that he must have left for a moment.

Malon wanted to know if Zelda ever told her father and mother about the dream she had about Ganondorf "Zelda… did you ever told your father and mother about the dream you had?".

Zelda looked sad, while looking down "… Yes. I told my parents about my dream…. However, they don't believe it was a prophecy… but… I can sense that man's evil intentions. What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it!" and, he wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world!".

Link felt his anger rising. If Ganondorf would let the Deku Tree die with that curse he and Malon tried to break, he could kill anyone in his path, only to claim the world for himself.

Zelda then faced Link and Malon, begging them to help her "Link. Malon… now, we are the only ones wo can protect Hyrule! Please!".

Link and Malon glanced at each other for a moment. Link was not going to let Ganondorf get his hands on the Triforce, and neither would Malon allow this. She nodded with a determent face. Link then said to Zelda "We will help you, Zelda. We will not allow Ganondorf to take what isn't his!" Malon then also said "Yeah, we'll help you!". Zelda smiled at them and unexpectedly gave them a hug, thanking them for wanting to help her to save Hyrule "Thank you!". Link and Malon never expected to get a hug from the princess, but they returned it.

But when Zelda broke the hug, she felt with a bit of fear "I… I am afraid… that… Ganondorf will destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power!" Link shook his head and said to give some courage to the princess "Fear is what gives enemies the power to overcome you. Be less afraid and start to be brave enough to face those fears". Malon was surprised how wise that sounded from her little brother _'Oh Link, you're so wise sometimes… and so brave…'_ she mentally said while blushing a bit.

Zelda signed deep, as she felt that Link's words truly helped "You're right, Link. If we want evil to be gone, we must face our fears. Alright! We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! Then… you both go and find the other two Spiritual Stones! We'll get to the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then we defeat him!".

Malon nodded as she placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder "We will. Me and my little brother will get the Spiritual Stones".

That Link and Malon were brother and sister surprised her, as they didn't looked related "You are… brother and sister…? How odd. I mean, you both don't really look… I'm sorry that I say it… you both don't look _related_" Link chuckled as he explained "Well… we may are some sort of brother and sister, but Malon and I are not blood related. My real mother… died when I was just a baby. Malon's family took me in and… I have been with them ever since". Zelda nodded, understanding it now "Oh, I see now. I'm sorry". Malon shook her head that it was okay "That's okay".

Zelda then thought of something that could be useful to Link and Malon, so she said "Come with me for a moment" Link and Malon did. They went through a door, going inside to a room what held a lot of books. Zelda walked over to a desk and started writing something on a large piece of paper. After she finished it, she gave it to Link "Here, take this letter with you… I'm sure it will be helpful" Link took a look at the letter for a moment and saw that this letter has Princess Zelda's autograph, and figured it would be useful to them at some point. He thanked her as he put the letter in his bag "Thank you, Zelda".

Zelda nodded as all of the sudden, a tall women stood behind Link and Zelda. She cleared he throat, shocking Link and Malon for a moment as they turned themselves. The women had a silver-purple armor and had half-long white hair. Zelda then said "Don't be alarmed, she is my attendant".

The women then introduced herself "I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda," she chuckled a bit as she started to explain "did you both think I wouldn't have noticed you two sneaking inside the castle?". This surprised Link and Malon, as Malon then asked "You knew? But… why didn't you tried to stop us?".

Impa signed as she looked serious "Listen, I know too of Zelda's dream, and I know that this is a true prophecy. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold, including that you would come here to meet the Princess" then Impa said that too she had a part in this prophecy "My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the ones from the ranch. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby….There are mysterious powers in these notes. Now listen carefully…".

Link and Malon nodded as Impa fluted Zelda's Lullaby. Link then thought of his mother's ocarina, that Saria had fixed for him and told that that a magic resides in it now. He took out his ocarina, and slowly started playing the notes of Zelda's Lullaby.

Link then felt something, a trance, as some calming energy came from the song he played. Malon felt it too, and was amazed by it. When Link finished, the ocarina shined with purple sparkling energy. Link smiled as he mentally said _'Wow. So this is the magic that Saria told that now rests in my mother's ocarina. I have to thank her for it when me and Malon see her again'_.

As Link put the Ocarina back in his magic bag, he thanked Impa for learning the song "Thank you, Impa" Impa shook her head while smiling "No, Link. Thank you".

At that very moment, someone was opening another door. Impa quickly hide Link and Malon, as a servant entered the room, telling Zelda "Your highness. Your lessons are about to start and your tutor requires your presence" Zelda nodded "Tell my tutor I will be coming" the servant made a bow before leaving "He will be expecting you".

Once the servant was gone, she said to Link and Malon "My attendant will escort you out of castle. Good luck, and once you have the other Spiritual Stones, come and see me! I'll do all I can to prevent Ganondorf from obtaining the Ocarina of Time" Link nodded to the princess "We will, Zelda. We will return with all the Spiritual Stones" Malon nodded too "Yes. We will". Zelda gave them a hug and left to meet her tutor.

Impa then said to the two children "Let me lead you out of the castle" Link and Malon nodded and followed Impa out of the castle.

_**\- Some time later, at the drawbridge -**_

Impa had lead Link and Malon out of the Castle Town and were now at the drawbridge. When they stopped for a moment, Impa said "You brave lads… we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!".

Then Impa watched the highest mountain in Hyrule, what was a sleeping volcano, and said "Take a good look at that mountain. I'm sure you both know what that is?" Link nodded while Malon stood next to him "Yes, that's Death Mountain. My adoptive father told me that it is the home of the Gorons. But, also told that nobody is allowed there". Impa agreed and added "Only members of the Royal Family, or people connected to the Royal Family, which are you two. Listen closely, the Gorans hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. So that is where your journey will lead you too. You should talk to some of the villagers in Kakariko Village first, before you go up Death Moutain".

Malon nodded as they will do that before going up the mountain "We will. Link and I have been too Kakariko Village before, so we know our way". Impa was impressed by that and told "Very well. And remember, the song I just taught you, Link, has some mysterious powers. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. It will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess will be waiting for you to return to the castle with the Stones. All right. We're counting on you!" Impa finished and tosses a Deku Nut to the ground, disappearing by the time it's light fades. Link and Malon looked surprised as they didn't even see Impa anymore.

"Hey, were did she go?!" Malon asked. Link shook his head "She's gone". Navi then came out of Link's hat and said "Okay, looks like it's up to Death Mountain then" Link nodded, same as Malon. But as they were about to leave, both looked at each other for a moment. They were eager to go back to Lon Lon Ranch for a moment and tell their father of what had happened. Navi noticed they didn't went further, so she asked "Hey, what's wrong?".

Link then faced Navi and said "We want to go back to Lon Lon Ranch for a moment, Navi" "But why? We need to find the other Spiritual Stones!" Navi said impatient, as there was no time to lose.

Malon tried to ease her a bit "We know that Navi and we will. But I own my father to tell him what happened" Link agreed "Yes. And… I don't know why but… I feel that we need to be there now" Navi signed deep, as they started walking back to Lon Lon Ranch "Fine. But we won't stay there for too long, okay? As soon you have told your father and adoptive father everything you guys want to tell, we leave for Kakariko Village!". Link and Malon nodded "We promise" Link said, promising that they won't stay for to long.

As Link looked at the sun for a few seconds, he knew that it was still morning, and figured that after they told what had happened, he and Malon will be in Kakariko Village late in the afternoon.

Then Malon whispered to Link, asking "But what about the 'secret' of the Royal Family that Zelda told us about? We promised her we wouldn't tell anyone" Link ensured her as he held her hand "Don't worry. We won't tell your father everything". That made Malon sign in relief. But as soon her brain realized that Link was holding her hand, she blushed and let go and walked a bit faster while saying "Uhh… we should hurry, right?".

Link watched her confused with a raised eyebrow, but then shrugs and went as fast as she went, with Navi flying behind them.

**That's it for chapter 4, everyone!**

**Now, King Dikun and Queen Esha are the names I've decided to give to Princess Zelda's parents. I'd figured that, because Zelda's father was rarely spoken of in the game, I wanted to tell a bit more of a backstory between him and Ganondorf. Queen Esha is a bonus ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. So, don't forget to like and review and I'll see you all in the next chapter, where Link and Malon not only find some secrets at the Graveyard, but also helping the Goron's on Death Mountain.**

**I'm gonna start working on the next chapter for my Assassin's Creed story next. Hopefully it'll be finished before the one year anniversary.**

**So, wish me good luck and I'll see you folks next time!**


End file.
